Daddy's Little Girl
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura is just a simple girl living the life of most teenagers these days. In a broken home. Her father is a criminal and she hasn't seen him since she was 13. What happens when he rejects her because of something she did when she was 15?
1. Memories

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 1**

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

_--Within Temptation_

"_Memories"_

"Dad….DAD!" Sakura screamed out to a figure. She wasn't sure why he was there but she had a good guess. That still didn't stop her from yelling out. He turned away from her.

"You're not my daughter and you'll never be," the man said as he started walking away. Sakura's heart broke and she didn't know what to do.

"Dad, don't do this. Please, I love you," Sakura whispered as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "Why are you leaving again?" Sakura asked. The man stopped.

"You're not my daughter," the man repeated as he started to leave, again. Pretty soon she was the only one there. Her best friend, Naruto knocked out from the fight. Sakura dropped onto her knees and cried. The man who has been there for her in almost every situation was rejecting her. He just left her there! Like….like SASUKE!

Sakura bolted up, panting and in her own bed. It was just a dream. Just a dream….Too bad it wasn't. That dream actually happened three weeks ago. Her father left about a week after Sasuke decided to leave in search of power, which was just great.

Sakura got up and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. She put her headband around her stomach and pushed her hair behind her ears. She went downstairs where her mother and step-father were.

"Hey, mother," Sakura greeted, completely ignoring her step-father.

"Sakura, I need you to meet one of my associates tonight around eight o'clock," her step-father said.

"No," Sakura spat at him.

"Sakura, do what your father says!" her mother scolded.

"He's not my father!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Sakura!" Her mother growled at her.

"What? He's not! I want to see my **real** father," Sakura said, glaring at her mother.

"He's a criminal!" Sakura's mom said to her.

"I don't care! I love him!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Oh? And what do you think he feels? You almost killed him, for Kami's sake! I don't think most people would accept their daughters after almost dying at their hands!" Sakura's mother reasoned. "Remember three weeks ago?" Sakura's mom asked.

"I don't even know why I bother telling you stuff!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off towards the door.

"Sakura, don't--" The door slammed shut. "walk out on me." Sakura's mom said.

Sakura walked through the forest, just looking around and remembering those camping trips with her father.

"_Daddy, I can't set up the tent!" Sakura said as her father came into view._

"_OK, let's see what we need to do here," her father said as he bent down to her height and looked at the pile that was supposed to be a tent. "Hm…let's take these rods and put them like this. Now, let's get them in the ground so they don't fall over anymore," her father said as they finished setting up the tent._

Sakura sighed. Good times, good times. She then passed the park…

"_Daddy, let's go to the swings!" Sakura cheered_

"_OK, sweetie," her father said as he lifted her into the swing and started to push her._

"_Higher, Daddy!" Sakura squealed in delight. Her father started swinging her higher and higher._

"_Hey, sweetheart, let's go home and see what Mommy made for dinner," her father said._

The Academy….

"_Are you sure you're ready, sweetie?" her father asked, nervously._

"_Daddy, it's just the Academy…no big," Sakura responded and he smiled at her._

"_It's your first day. So, I'm a little nervous," Sasori said._

"_Like you said, it's _my_ first day. Not yours. I'll be fine, Daddy," Sakura reassured._

"_Alright…give Daddy a kiss goodbye," her father said as he bent down to her level. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled._

"_Daddy, do you think I'll make friends?" Sakura asked._

"_Of course! Lots of them. And whatever happened to that Ino girl?" her father asked._

"_Ino-pig? We're not friends anymore!" Sakura said, scoffing._

"_Why?" her father asked._

"_Because she wants Sasuke-kun, also!" Sakura said and he sighed._

"_OK, goodbye. I'll meet you here after school," her father said as she walked into the building. He acted like he was going home and then he went into the tree just outside of Iruka's class. He watched his daughter until the bell rang and then he casually made his way back to the front of the school where he said he'd meet his daughter._

"_Daddy! Daddy! I made a friend!" Sakura squealed as she jumped into her father's arms._

"_That's great! Who is it?" her father asked._

"_His name's Naruto!" Sakura squealed._

"_I'm glad you made a friend," her father whispered to her._

Her first day of being a genin after her whole thing of fighting her sensei.

"_How was training, Sakura-chan?" her father asked as he saw her drag her feet into the room._

"_Too tired to talk," Sakura mumbled as she sat down on the couch._

"_You got Kakashi, right?" her father asked and she nodded. "Did he pass you?" her father asked, again._

"_Yeah," Sakura mumbled._

"_Congratulations, he's never, actually, passed a team before," her father said._

"_That's great…" Sakura mumbled as she closed her eyes._

"_Hey, you're not going to sleep now," her father said and she groaned. "You definitely need a shower."_

"_No shower. Sleep…" Sakura said as she started to drift off but she woke up a second later to being moved. Sakura mumbled a profanity and tried to go back to sleep._

"_Sakura, come on. Unless, you want me to give you a shower?" her father asked but she was too tired to care. He sighed and got her to the bathroom. He carefully took off her clothes and turned the shower head on. He then stood her up in the shower and leaned her head against the wall. She was, thankfully, awake enough to be able to stay standing as he washed her hair and body. She mumbled something along the lines of 'Don't wash me there!' when he tried to wash her upper thigh._

_After he finished washing her, he put her in her pajamas and into bed._

Of, course she can't forget the time Sasuke actually left…

"_Daddy!" Sakura cried as she entered her house._

"_Sakura? What happened last night? You never came home from whatever you were doing," her father said._

"_H-He l-l-left," Sakura choked out._

"_Who left, Sakura?" her father asked, gently._

"_S-S-Sasuke," Sakura said, crying harder now._

"_On a mission?" her father asked. Sakura shook her head._

"_N-No, he left to gain p-p-power from O-O-Orochimaru," Sakura corrected._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," her father said as he rubbed circles on her back and letting her cry onto him. "Sh…" her father soothed and eventually her loud crying went to only mild sniffling and hiccupping._

Also, the fight her parents had right before he left…

"_No! I don't want excuses! You either choose your gang or family!" Sakura's mother yelled. Sakura, who was kneeling on the staircase, out of view, had tears in her eyes. She just innocently came down for a drink of water and heard this._

"_Fine! I'll leave if that's what you want!" Sakura's father yelled back as he started to come up the stairs. Sakura tried to move before her father saw her but wasn't fast enough. "Sakura? What are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime and don't you have a mission tomorrow?" her father asked and she bit her lip, trying not to cry._

"_D-Dad? You're not leaving, are you?" Sakura asked, frightened. Her father sighed._

"_You heard that, huh?" her father asked. She nodded. He walked up to her and kneeled and sat down on the stair next to her. "Princess, I'm sorry. I guess, mommy's tired of my job," her father explained._

"_What's your job?" Sakura asked._

"_Assassin, same as yours but mine's a little different. I am a criminal, you know," her father replied._

"_Please, don't leave me, Daddy," Sakura pleaded._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan but I'll be leaving in the morning," her father said as he went back to his room. Sakura followed him and saw him put everything in a suitcase._

"_Dad, please…take me with you!" Sakura begged and he smiled at her._

"_Be good for your mother, OK?" her father asked._

"_Please, talk to mom first and try to work it out," Sakura asked, trying to get him to rethink his decision._

"_OK but no promises," her father said as he went down the stairs and out the door probably for some air before talking to his wife again. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the thought of her father actually leaving._

Sakura sighed as a tear made its way down her cheek. She loved her father, very much and it hurt when he rejected her three weeks ago. She didn't even like her mother after she married Ion, her idiotic step-father. Oh how she hated him.

He always made her go out and meet his associates. They always tried to get her in bed and sometimes they'd try and force her. It was very hard to get them off of her but she did, eventually. Every time she came home he would smirk at her and ask how it went. She knew that he knew or set up the whole thing.

Her mother was just plain naïve. No mother should be more naïve than her daughter. Sakura would tell her mom about Ion she would sigh and tell her not to speak like that about her 'father.' Sakura would grow angry at that remark but would refrain from doing anything rash.

Sakura walked through the gates since no one was there at the moment and she went walking around just reminiscing on memories of her father.

"Sakura? What are you doing up here?" she heard a feminine voice call out.

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she turned to see Ino standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing up here?" Ino asked again.

"Just came to clear my head," Sakura said.

"Ne, ne, let's go and have girl time! We _never_ have girl time anymore!" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"The mall does sound nice," Sakura said. "Come on," Sakura said as they ran all the way to the mall.

"SHOPPING!" the girls yelled as they went to the closest store and looked through all the items.

After five hours of non-stop shopping the girls were tired and each had a bag of clothing. They were smiling and talking about anything they could think of.

"Well, I have to go home, Ino," Sakura said as they hugged and went their separate ways.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she got into the house. She was met by silence. She walked into the kitchen and saw her step-father sitting there, looking at her intently. "Where's my mother?" Sakura asked.

"She's on a mission for the week," her step-father said with a smirk. Sakura stepped back out of reflex.

"Ion, I don't have time for your games. I'm going to my room," Sakura said as she turned to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Oh, no, Sakura. You're not going anywhere. Not until you respect me and recognize me as your mother's husband," Ion said. Sakura raised her eyebrow and before she had any time to think about it, his fist was on her face. She fell back and hit the wall.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her cheek.

"Oh, it's gonna do more than leave a bruise," Ion said as he punched her hard in the stomach.

Sakura coughed as he pulled her up by the collar and threw her into the ground. She flinched at the pain. He kicked her in the chest. Then, the head. Then, her lower stomach and he kept doing that until she could see spots. Then, she couldn't feel any pain anymore. She struggled to her feet and realized her step-father was gone. She limped to her room and curled up on her bed. She started to sob into her pillow.

"Why, Daddy? Why can't you accept me? I love you, Daddy! I…I…need…you," Sakura finished as she fell asleep. She dreamt about a memory from so long ago…

"_Daddy, can you play ball with me?" a young Sakura asked._

"_Sure, sweetie," her father said as he picked up the ball on the floor. "Ok, how far do you want me to go back?" her father asked._

"_Far! Like 10 kazillion miles!" Sakura said and he laughed at that._

"_Sweetie, I don't think that's an actual number and even if it was that would be a pretty long distance," her father replied._

"_OK…" Sakura said. He backed up a few feet and tossed the ball to her. She almost caught it and when she didn't she went after it. Then, she threw it back at her father as hard as she could, which wasn't really hard. He caught it and threw it back at her. They continued to do this for a few minutes before she got bored…_

Sakura woke up around midnight to loud winds and rain. She saw the tree next to her window scratch up against it and she got up since she couldn't sleep anymore. She snuck downstairs so she wouldn't run into her step-father. She walked to the kitchen once the coast was clear. She got a glass of water and looked out the window, watching the rain drop to the ground.

"That's what it looks like in my heart," Sakura mumbled. "Woah, is me! My heart is crying a thousand tears!" Sakura said, dramatically. She sighed. "My life sucks," Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her sore stomach. Sakura finished her water and went back upstairs so she could try and get some more sleep. Unknown to her that a figure was staring at her from the tree outside her window.

"_Sakura? Where are you?" her father asked, annoyance seeping its way into his voice. Sakura poked her head into the hallway. She looked a little pathetic. She also looked guilty. "Sakura come over here," her father said as he bent down on his knees to speak to the smaller girl._

"_Yes, Daddy?" Sakura asked._

"_Where's Hiruko?" her father asked._

"_Who?" Sakura asked and he sighed._

"_That big puppet," her father said._

"_U-Um…" Sakura stuttered._

"_You know, lying will get you in more trouble than telling me the truth," her father said and she looked at her feet._

"_I'm sorry, Daddy," Sakura said and he sighed while rubbing his temples._

"_What am I going to do?" her father mumbled. "Go get me Hiruko, Sakura-chan," her father said as she gratefully left. She came back a few moments later with the puppet that was easily two times her size. It had make-up all over its face and her father stared blankly at it. "Sakura?" her father asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I'm sorry but I was bored," Sakura mumbled._

"_Sakura, you can't do this to other people's stuff. It's wrong," her father lectured._

"_I'm sorry. I understand if you have to punish me," Sakura mumbled, teary eyed._

"_Nah, you don't need a punishment now. I'd say this was enough but if you ever do it again you __**will**__ get punished. Understood?" her father asked as she nodded. "Now, why won't you go play until dinner."_

"_OK, Daddy!" Sakura cheered, relieved as she ran back to her room to play with her dolls._

Sakura woke up, yet again, to the sun shining outside, betraying her mood. She was in pain and looked half-dead to top it all off. She decided not to heal her wounds because he'd just wound her again and then it'd be a waste of chakra. Sakura got dressed and went to Naruto's apartment. She knocked but he didn't answer.

"Na-ru-to! Open your door!" Sakura yelled as he groggily opened the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? And what happened? You look like you were beaten up," Naruto asked as he became more awake.

"Go get dressed! We're going to hang out all day together! And don't worry about me!" Sakura said, happily.

"O-OK," Naruto said, nervously as he let her in and went to his bathroom to change.

"So…do you want to go shopping?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"Not really. I don't like shopping. Didn't you go shopping with Ino yesterday?" Naruto asked as he came back into the room dressed in his usual neon orange jumpsuit.

"Yeah, but shopping is so much fun!" Sakura defended.

"Whatever…let's go train, instead," Naruto offered.

"Sure," Sakura said as they left his apartment and went to team 7's training ground.

"Do you know where Kakashi-sensei's been lately?" Naruto asked as they squared off.

"Nope," Sakura said as they lunged at each other. Blocking fist and taking punches.

"Weird…" Naruto said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind…but what seriously happened to you? You've been a little shaken up since our meeting with that Akatsuki member in the forest three weeks ago," Naruto asked.

"I guess I should tell you. You have been my best friend. Remember when you use to come over when we were still in the Academy and when we got into my house my father was right there and wondered what we wanted to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, your father was really nice. Whatever happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"My mom kicked him out but that Akatsuki member we met…was my father," Sakura said, finally.

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Dead serious," Sakura said as she threw a chakra filled fist at Naruto's head. He dodged.

"Wow…and how do you feel about that?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like crap. He rejected me just because I almost killed him about a year ago. I mean, he's the criminal and I'm willing to do anything just to have him say he loves me but he won't give me the time of day to prove it," Sakura said as she downcast her eyes.

"It's OK…You have your mom and step-father, right?" Naruto asked.

"My mom's naïve and I just plain hate my step-father," Sakura mumbled.

"Let's stop sparring and go get something to eat, ne?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

They walked to Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen. They sat in silence just waiting on their food when some of the other ninja showed up.

"Hey, Sakura-san!" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hina-chan! How are you? You and Naruto dating still?" Sakura asked, smirking. Hinata blushed a very deep red. "I'll take that as a yes," Sakura said. They ate their meal and Sakura bid her friends a goodbye as she walked back to her own house. She was a little late getting home but thought nothing of it until she walked into the house and saw her step-father standing there.

"Sakura, you're late," Ion stated.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to go deliver these to a client of mine," Ion said as he tossed her a small plastic bag.

"Dope?" Sakura asked as she gasped. "You're a drug dealer?!!!?" Sakura exclaimed. He glared at her, reminding her of last night and she left the room and went out to meet his client since she didn't want a repeat.

She found the alley that was on the bag fairly easily and waited until she saw someone arrive.

"Oh? If it isn't Ion's little messenger," the man said, smirking at her.

"Just take your dope and leave," Sakura said as she tossed him the bag.

"Why won't you…test it? To make sure it's actually dope," the man said.

"Don't think so. I know what dope does and I'm not putting it into my system," Sakura said as she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you understand," the man growled at her as he forced some dope down her throat. "Now, be a good girl and don't move," the man said as he let go and she fell to the ground. Her medical skills kicking in she started to push the drug out of her system as his hands started to roam and violate her body. Once the drug was out she punched him in the jaw and got up.

"Please, just keep your drug and tell Ion I'm **not **coming home just so he can beat me up and send me to his drug deals just to get sexually harassed by his so called clients," Sakura spat at him as she walked away, thinking of where she would go to sleep.

Sakura decided to walk around the spot that she last saw her father for a while just so she could clear her head and maybe…just **maybe **he'd come back and she could try to talk to him. She heard a rustle in the bush and looked that way. Her heart jumped and she grabbed a kunai but didn't pull it out of its holster just yet.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked. Then, she saw a bunny hop out and let out a sigh. She was paranoid. "Just a rabbit…get a grip, Sakura," Sakura whispered to herself as she turned around. She screamed. "How-How did y-y-you find me?" Sakura croaked out, shakily. The guy smirked.

"You shouldn't be running away, Sakura," the man said.

"Ion, I'm not running away from the village…I'm simply on a little walk in the forest. I am, however, running away from home," Sakura stated, bravely. He clicked his tongue and shook his head is disapproval.

"You're bold, Sakura. Now come home and your punishment will be lessened," Ion said and she gulped in fear of what he was going to do to her if she disobeyed his order. She numbly nodded and silently followed him home, keeping a good distance behind him.

He opened the door to their house and Sakura followed him in nervously. He turned to face her, that ever annoying smirk adorning his face. He slapped her hard across the cheek. She grunted in shock and pain and looked back up at him. He then soccer punched her in the stomach in the same spot he did last night, making the pain unbearable. Sakura whimpered as a tear fell down her face. Ion's smirk grew wider.

"That hurt, Sakura?" Ion asked, mocking her. He punched Sakura and she fell to the ground. He then put one of his feet on her stomach and the other on her head for support as he pushed his foot down on her stomach, harder and harder. Sakura started to silently cry as the pain got worse.

"Please…Please stop," Sakura whimpered. Now she was REALLY wondering what would've happened if she disobeyed him.

"What? You want more?" Ion asked as he pushed his foot into her harder.

Sakura felt like he broke one of her ribs. He probably did for all she knew. She gasped as the pain coursed through her. After a few minutes he left her there, like last night. She really struggled to get up, but did so, none the less. She used the wall for support as she walked back to her room. She laid on her bed and cried.

"Daddy…I need you…I miss you so much," Sakura cried out only loud enough for the figure outside of her window to hear. She started to think of memories of him to ease her mind.

"_Happy, fifth birthday, Sakura-chan," her father said as he handed her a present and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Thank you, Daddy!" Sakura cheered as she greedily opened the present. While she was doing that her father took a picture of his angel opening her present. She gasped as she looked at it. "A new dollie house! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura cheered as she hugged her father, tightly. He hugged her back and chuckled._

"_You're welcome, Sakura-chan," her father said. _

"_Will you play dollies with me, later, Daddy?" Sakura asked, hopefully._

"_Of course but for now let's slice the cake that your mom made," her father said and she beamed._

--

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"_I'll get it!" a ten year old Sakura yelled through the house as she ran towards the door._

"_Who is it, Sakura?" her father called from the kitchen, where he was cleaning dishes._

"_It's my friends Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto!" Sakura called back._

"_All boys?" her father asked with a protective tone._

"_Dad!" Sakura whined._

"_Hey, we're going to go to the festival. Wanna come?" Shikamaru asked, lazily. Sakura smiled._

"_Of course!" Sakura cheered. Her father came into the room at this time with a dish rag in hand._

"_What is it, Sakura?" her father asked._

"_Daddy, may I go to the festival with my friends? Please?" Sakura asked._

"_Fine, but stay out of trouble and be home by eight," her father instructed and she nodded her head, frivolously. "Have fun!" her father yelled after as she ran with her friends to the festival._

--

"_Daddy! I get to go to the chuunin exams!" Sakura squealed happily._

"_Congratulations, Sakura. Did your whole squad get chosen?" her father asked._

"_Yep! Sasuke-kun's sooo gonna make chuunin! He's so awesome!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes._

"_Uh…Sakura why won't you focus on training instead of fawning over the Uchiha," her father said and she glared at him._

"_You sound just like Sasuke-kun," Sakura spat at her father._

"_Well, if he says stuff like that to you why do you have a crush on him?" her father asked._

"_It's not a crush, Daddy! I'm in love!" Sakura sighed, dramatically._

"_Aa, I see. When you get married just remember I want grandkids!" her father yelled as he left the room._

"_D-Dad!" Sakura stuttered as she blushed a deep shade of red._

* * *

Well how'd you like it? I just kept having this vision of 'what if this happened?' so...I wrote it all out. My best friend likes this story and she doesn't know anything about Naruto. Hope you all enjoyed! 


	2. Restless

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 2 Restless**

_You have taken away the trust;  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart.  
Past and present are one in her head;  
you're the ghost haunting through her heart_.

_Within Temptation_

"_Restless"_

Sakura woke up around six in the morning because of a nightmare. She got dressed and went to the hospital for work. Just a same old day…except today she was haunted by thoughts of 'What if he comes back?' 'What if he accepts me?' 'What if he _doesn't _accept me?' 'Will he still love me?' and so on. Now, instead of really wanting him to visit her she was nervous. I mean, what if he sees her looking like she does! Her step-father beat her up for crying out loud!

She sat at her desk, doing paperwork and awaiting a surgery or fatal injury…there usually weren't any, though. Sakura started to look through a Vogue magazine, trying to relax when…

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice yelled next to her ear. She jumped…not because of the noise since she was used to it but because she was still thinking about what if her father actually comes. Apparently she almost thought it was him but quickly changed her mind after the voice called her name.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she rested her head on her fist.

"Do you want to go get ramen together?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, it's 6 in the morning. Shouldn't you have an actual breakfast…that's healthy for you?" Sakura asked.

"But I like ramen!" Naruto whined.

"Fine, fine, you go eat ramen but I have work to do," Sakura said and he frowned.

"O-OK, Sakura-chan, but call me if you want to go do something later or get time off," Naruto said as he left to go find someone else.

"Oh. Sakura, just the one I wanted to see!" Tsunade yelled, happily as she came towards Sakura's desk.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"How would you like to go with me to the bar?" Tsunade asked. Sakura thought about the pros and cons of this and decided that there were way more pros.

Pros

she gets her mind off of the father issue

she gets her mind off of her step-father

she gets drunk which is fun

she can't feel the pain from her wounds

she doesn't have to deal with work

she doesn't have to deal with Naruto

Cons

she'll have a major hangover in the morning

she might or might not do anything she'd regret

she won't remember what happened

The pros had it.

"OK, shishou, just let me go get changed into something nicer," Sakura said as she took her doctor coat off and grabbed her purse.

"Great! I'll meet you at the bar in ten minutes! Don't be late or I'm coming to your house!" Tsunade warned. Sakura smiled. Now she could get out without her step-father saying no. He couldn't say no to _the_Hokage. Sakura saw the last of Tsunade disappear around the corner.

Sakura started walking home to change into something more appropriate for the bar, which usually meant a small halter top with a VERY mini skirt that most people wouldn't consider a skirt. They'd more likely consider it a rag.

Sakura walked into the house and saw her step-father standing by the door just waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"I'm going out," Sakura said as she started walking to the stairs.

"And why should I let you?" Ion asked.

"Because I'm going out with my shishou," Sakura said and he didn't say anything so she took that as an opportunity to go and change.

When Sakura was changes she was wearing knee high boots with a stiletto heel and fishnet that went up to her skirt. You could see where she attached the fishnet since her skirt was that small. Her skirt would be classified as a very small rag…not even a rag! It showed way more skin than a decent shinobi would usually show. You could even see some of her butt. For a top she was wearing a leather halter top that went only to her bellybutton so you could see her well toned skin. She put on a lot of sex bracelets on each arm; just in case she decided to actually loose her virginity…she wanted options. Lastly, she wore a choker that had 'Princess' written on it since she never took it off. It was very special to her because her father gave it to her.

Sakura ran down the stairs with her purse and out the door before her step-father could blink and she was on her way to the bar. Once she got there she easily spotted her shishou, who was already drunk. She sighed and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, bartender, I'd like the strongest think you've got," Sakura called out.

"Sure thing, miss," the bartender said as he prepared her drink. Sakura sighed as she got her money out. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, keep em comin," Sakura said as she downed her drink, setting the money on the bar. He gave her another one, like she ordered and she downed that one as fast. After her tenth she was feeling beyond drunk when she spotted Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out.

"Mhey, Maruto," Sakura slurred, giggling.

"If that means 'take me home, I'm too drunk to walk alone' than yes, I'll do that," Naruto said as he gently guided her buy the arm out of the bar.

"Ooh! Naruto, let's go to that piercing and tattoo salon!" Sakura managed to say without slurring.

"Um…Sakura, I don't think that's a good idea," Naruto said but she started whining really loudly until he finally gave in. "Fine, fine but don't come crying to me tomorrow morning," Naruto said as she cheered and dragged him into the salon.

She sat down on the chair and waited for the guy who would be piercing her to come in. He came in and looked like a pin cushion. He held a piercing gun in one hand and choices of earrings in the other.

Sakura decided to get her naval pierced and Naruto was just holding his head in his hand, thinking this was a bad idea. She chose a bellybutton ring and laid fully down getting ready for the piercing. Naruto heard a tiny scream of shock emit from the young kunoichi but as soon as he heard it, it was gone.

"Hey, Naruto, can I get another one?" Sakura asked, sweetly and the guy who pierced who smirked at Naruto.

"Um…Sakura-chan is this such a good idea?" Naruto asked, shakily.

"The little missy wants another piercing," the guy said, still smirking.

"Fine, but I really don't want to be here," Naruto mumbled.

"Yay! OK! I want my…clit pierced!" Sakura cheered and Naruto started having a coughing fit but before he could say anything the guy already had the piercing gun ready and position. Naruto bit his lip knowing she would regret this one.

The loudest scream he had ever heard emitted from her at that moment. The piercing left her panting and apparently the alcohol had almost worn out. Sakura was squeezing the cushion of the seat so hard, Naruto thought she was going to rip a whole right through it.

"OK, Sakura-chan, I think we should get you to a bed before you pass out," Naruto said as he helped her up and to his apartment. Once he got her to his guest bed she collapsed into an alcohol induced sleep.

He wondered why he brought her here since when she would wake up she would probably complain about a huge headache AND a piercing in a spot no woman should get a piercing.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up with a pulsing migraine and she felt like she was going to throw up. She threw the blankets off of her and ran towards the bathroom which was, conveniently right next to her. There, she threw up all evidence of last night…or so she though.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura yelled through the apartment.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"May I take a shower? I reek of alcohol! My step-father will _kill _me," Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled, not knowing she was being serious.

Sakura ignored the headache and the weird pain between her legs, brushing it off as an I-lost-my-virginity thing and stripped her clothing off. She turned the water on and made it extra hot to soothe her still injured skin. She stepped in and 'ahhed' as the water touched her skin. She felt a pain but this time on her stomach and looked down, almost fainting. _She got her bellybutton pierced! What else?_

Sakura then got smart and wondered why exactly her south seas were hurting. She gently touched her womanhood and gasped as she felt a _clit ring_!!!!!! She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life! There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sakura? Are you OK?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just a little dose of reality," Sakura replied, shakily as she heard him leave.

Sakura finished her shower at a faster pace, every now and then massaging her temples to sooth her headache. She then got out and put on the robe that was hanging on the towel rack that she kept there any time she suddenly stayed at Naruto's. Sakura walked out to the kitchen where there was a plate and cup on the table for her. It had eggs, bacon, hash browns, two Ibuprophen and orange juice. She smiled and sat down.

She took the Ibuprophen first and then started to eat her meal. Naruto only cooked something other than ramen when she stayed over and for that Sakura was grateful.

Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable so she got up, having finished, and went to Naruto's room to see him in the center of a pig sty on his bed, reading a comic book.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, sweetly. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Um…what happened last night?" Sakura asked.

"I should think you figured it out by that scream in the bathroom," Naruto replied and Sakura sighed.

"I'm so screwed," Sakura mumbled.

"Don't think like that. Just…get it removed and then the piercing should heal since there's nothing keeping the wound open," Naruto said.

"How much pain was I in when I got this thing? And you want me to take it out?" Sakura asked, astonished.

"How much could it hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Why won't I pull a sharp object out of your clit and see how you like it," Sakura threatened.

"I don't have a clit," Naruto pointed out.

"Precisely," Sakura said, dangerously. Naruto gulped in fear and opted to read his comic book some more. Sakura sighed, calming down. "I'm going now, Naruto! Thanks for letting me stay the night!" Sakura said as he nodded in her direction.

Sakura went back to the bathroom and found an outfit she left there in case of emergency since she wasn't going to wear her bar outfit in public.

She put on a mini skirt and grey leggings with her ninja sandals. She then put on a sports bra type of thing that was actually a shirt. Then she dug her headband out of her purse and put it around her neck to hide the necklace her father gave her since it would bring up questions and because it looked better there than on her head. She then left Naruto's apartment.

Sakura walked onto the streets of Konoha and went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to talk to Ino. She made it there within five minutes and instantly spotted Ino giving a flower to a young girl.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura called out and Ino waved to her.

"Hey, Sakura, whatcha up—Woah! Is that a belly button ring? Congrats on the bling," Ino complimented a little too loud since there were children all over the store.

"Yeah…I went to the bar with Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hm…you got so drunk you went and got a piercing?" Ino asked.

"Not one…two," Sakura corrected.

"Where's the other--? Oh…"

"My life's so screwed up. Why did Naruto take a drunk sixteen year old to get the piercings of her choice?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe you were being pushy. He hates to make you mad," Ino suggested and Sakura groaned as a little kid stared at them.

"What? Never heard two teenage girls talk about this stuff?" Sakura asked the kid. He suddenly ran away.

"You're a little bitter today. Are you sure you're OK?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm--"

"INO YAMANAKA! STOP SOCIALIZING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" a voice yelled from the basement.

"Yes, mom!" Ino replied. "Look, I've gotta work so…I'll see you around?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, see ya," Sakura said as she walked out of the store. She decided she would go to the park and just swing, even though it was a little childish, she wanted to reminisce and the best way to do that is to totally relax.

Sakura made it there and saw lots of kids playing so she sat on the swing and gently swung back and forth while watching the kids play. Boy, did she wish she could go back to the carefree, naïve, child she used to be. Now, she knows **a lot **more and has seen more sorrow.

Sakura looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. All she had to do today was teach and answer questions at the Academy…wait a minute! She had to be there in five minutes! Sakura got up so fast and abruptly that all the kids looked at her as she pushed chakra to her feet and ran out of the park to the Academy.

She was glad today she got to teach an upper-class because she wouldn't have to withhold any information on kidnapping, rapes, or seductions. The reason she started doing this teaching thing was because she was the most experienced with patients who've had a trauma like it and some things have happened directly to her. Tsunade decided to start teaching the students early so they'd be prepared and that's what Sakura got stuck with. Dealing with the horrified faces of twelve year olds.

Sakura skidded into the Academy and ran down the hall to the room she had to teach. The kids who were talking amongst themselves silenced when they saw Sakura since her abilities were known by everyone. Sakura straightened up and looked at the class with a commanding look.

"I'm Haruno Sakura as you may already know and I'm going to teach you some life long skills you'll need if you ever want to survive as a ninja," Sakura explained as she walked to the front of the room. "Any questions before we start?" A boy raised his hand. "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"What exactly are these life skills?" he asked. Sakura smirked.

"Well, I am a girl so mostly about how to respect and protect the kunoichi of this village to a certain extent," Sakura explained.

"What's so special about kunoichi? Shinobi can get injured just like kunoichi," another boy asked.

"But shinobi don't have the risk of being sexually harassed and raped by their enemies. They also don't have to willingly sleep with their enemies no matter how much they don't want to. Kunoichi can get manipulated in ways guys will never understand," Sakura explained. "Now…hit the lights!" Sakura yelled as she put a movie in a TV and let the students watch.

By the end of the movie most of the kids were paler than a ghost or were covering their mouths with their hands. Some were even trying to regulate their breathing. Sakura was always amused at how students thought that video was scary.

"OK…class dismissed," Sakura said, relieved. The students were apparently relieved too because they left as soon as she said to.

Sakura sighed, trying to think of something to do for the rest of the day. It was only 2:30 after all.

Sakura got up and left the Academy. She watched all of the students talk and play, having fun. Nothing like when she was younger. She was always fighting with Ino and trying to win Sasuke's heart. Boy, was she stupid to waste her childhood like that. Now look at her. She has to constantly be on the look out for Akatsuki and has to protect Naruto from them, not to mention working at the hospital and going on an occasional mission.

Sakura started to walk through the forest right outside of Konoha, looking around. She knew it was dangerous to travel alone but what kind of rogue would attack her in broad daylight, a scream away from Konoha.

Sakura heard a noise and dismissed it as a rabbit, again. What she didn't expect was that 'rabbit' jump out in front of her smirking.

"So…you're Sasori-danna's daughter, yeah?" the man, she now recognized as Deidara asked.

"What about it?" Sakura asked, warily. His smirk widened.

"Is that so, hm?" Deidara asked again. You could just tell that he was planning something.

"Look, if you don't mind I would like to be alone and you're ruining that," Sakura pointed out.

"Sasori-danna doesn't want you, yeah," Deidara stated.

"Do I care? I don't need him. I've been doing just fine on my own for the past years," Sakura lied, but he didn't have to know that.

"Whatever, yeah! See you on the battlefield," Deidara stated as he jumped onto his bird and flew off.

Sakura choked on a sob. His words hurt her but she learned not to show the enemy that what they have said or did actually caused an effect. At least she got good at hiding her feelings until she was alone, otherwise she would've been in a lot of trouble.

Sakura took a shaky breath in and then started to walk back to the village. Trying to stay out of the house was a hard thing to do. She didn't want to be near her step-father but she just plain didn't have anything to do and when she did go home she'd have to tell her step-father why she didn't come home last night. Joy.

Sakura thought that subconsciously she got the piercings because she was either rebelling everything or she just wanted to forget the pain of the thought of her father so she caused enormous pain on herself.

Sakura thought she better go back to her house or her step-father would beat her up since she had to be home in ten minutes. Sakura put a jacket on and zipped it up so he wouldn't see the naval piercing and she started to walk home.

Sakura got into her house and saw her step-father reading a book on the sofa so she went up to her room to relax. He didn't even notice her presence for that she was glad.

She got to her room and listened to her I Pod. She started to listen to the song Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. Sakura rocked her head to the beat of the song, trying to forget about everything else and just focus on the song.

Sakura fell asleep an hour later, listening to her music and was just laying on the floor, her headphones still blasting music but long ago fallen out of her ears. The figure that had been watching her jumped through her window and picked her up. He gently laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He then took her I Pod and put it on her desk. Then, as quick as he got there, he was gone.

* * *

Sakura woke up wondering how she got into her bed and why she was covered in the same blanket she used to love that her father rushed out and bought her the day of her birth, or so she was told. She'd ask her mom when she got back in a few days, give or take some.

Sakura got dressed in something that totally covered her midriff since she had to go to the hospital and didn't want anyone to know what happened about a day ago.

Sakura ran all the way to the hospital since it was raining…no…it was _pouring_. She definitely didn't like the rain. Since she had to walk everywhere the rain really was not helping.

Sakura got into the hospital drenched. The head nurse looked at her and every patient stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What? Never seen a soaked doctor before?" Sakura asked as she walked all the way back to her office. She got there and saw files on her desk from Tsunade about patients she had to check on and surgeries she had to do.

First, she was going to go check on Naruto who apparently got there because he annoyed the Hokage again. Typical, Naruto. Typical day. Typical life. Sakura walked back to his room and saw him with his arm elevated with a cast on it and bandages around his face.

"Oi…I thought we agreed you'd only come in here once a week," Sakura said as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Naruto said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky the Hokage loves you like a son or you'd be dead," Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, can you fix this because I want ramen and Kakashi-sensei and are training in a few minutes," Naruto asked.

"Hai, hai, it'll only take a second," Sakura mumbled as she began to heal him.

Once done she took the cast and bandages off. He ran right by her and to the front desk, trying to check out. Eventually, the nurse let him go, seeing he was fine. Sakura sighed. One patient down. Twenty to go.

Sakura finished her day at about 2 in the afternoon, totally depleted of chakra and visibly exhausted. Sakura went to Squad 7's training ground to sit and relax and read her book, _Accidentally Engaged_ while also watching Kakashi and Naruto fight about things when they were supposed to be training.

"I say that was a fowl!" yelled Naruto, angrily.

"Whatever you say but ninja use anything no matter if it's fowl or not. They'll even cheat if they get a chance," Kakashi explained, boredly as he read his book.

"WILL YOU STOP READING THAT STUPID BOOK ALREADY?!!!? YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm? Oh…sorry…it was a good part in the book," Kakashi said. Naruto fumed.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?!!!?" Naruto yelled.

"Not really…" Kakashi answered. Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish antics.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!! TELL HIM TO ACTUALLY TEACH ME FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and she looked at him, boredly for a moment and then her phone rang and she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Naruto but I've got to take this. It could be an emergency," Sakura said as she flipped her razor out. "Hello?" Sakura asked.

"_Hello, Sakura," the voice said._

"Ion, what do you want and how'd you get my cell phone number?" Sakura asked, stoically. Ion chuckled.

"_Your mother gave it to me and speaking of her…she's going to be home from her mission early," Ion said._

"When?" Sakura asked, relieved her mother was coming home.

"_Tonight," Ion replied._

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow then," Sakura said.

"_Fine, but you're not going to stay out all night like you did the other day. Do I make myself understood?" Ion asked._

"Perfectly, oh evil step-father," Sakura said, sarcastically as there was a dial tone signaling that he had hung up.

Sakura also hung her phone up and sighed. She wished her father would forgive and take the pain away from her…that may sound cheesy but he could always make her feel better. At least she knew that he would never hurt her like a boyfriend or lover might and she still trusted him…even though he basically hates her and disowned her.

"Hey, guys, sorry to leave but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed!" Sakura called out as she dusted herself off. They waved to her and she waved back before they started to meaninglessly fight. Sakura walked back to her house and came in through her window. Once she got to her bed she instantly fell asleep, not even bothering to take her clothes off. From that point in she had dreams about her childhood and her father. Some were nice and some were just plain nightmares.

* * *

That's the second chapter!

Coming up Next:

**Daddy's Little Girl ch. 3 All-American Girl **

Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. All American Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl **

**Ch.3 All-American Girl**

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed.  
And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

_Carrie Underwood_

"_All-American Girl"_

Sakura walked downstairs to find her mother home from her mission, looking shaken up. Sakura was curious.

"Mom? Are you OK?" Sakura asked. Apparently her mother didn't notice she came downstairs and jumped when her daughter talked.

"Oh, honey…it's just you," her mom said, giving a fake laugh.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat down at the table with her mother.

"I sort of…ran into someone on this mission," her mother said, nervously.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Your…father," her mother mumbled but she heard her.

"WHAT! You saw him?" Sakura asked, nervously. "He hates me doesn't he?" Sakura asked as her mood sank.

"Sweetie…he just doesn't know…what to do with you," her mom replied.

"So he says I'm not his daughter?" Sakura asked.

"Sweetie, calm down," her mom said and she did.

"Mom, can you tell me the story of my blankie?" Sakura asked, quietly. Her mother smiled.

"Sure…it all started when…" her mother, Ayumi began the story.

"_Ayumi, we need you to stop pushing!" a doctor yelled as Ayumi stopped and panted._

"_Why? What's wrong with my baby?" Ayumi asked, worried._

"_There are a lot of complications. The baby's too premature and the unbiblical cord is wrapped around its neck. The baby's going to suffocate if we don't cut it," the doctor said as Ayumi held onto Sakura's father._

"_Can you fix it?" Ayumi asked. The doctor nodded as he started to cut the unbiblical cord and unwrap it from the baby girl's neck._

"_Congratulations, you have a baby girl," the doctor said. Ayumi smiled since she always wanted a baby girl but she knew that her husband had wanted a boy. She just hoped he adjusted and loved his daughter the same way._

"_Why isn't she crying? She's supposed to be crying!" Ayumi yelled, frantically._

"_Get her to the nursery and make sure to keep her warm," Sakura's father heard the doctor say to a nurse who nodded and carried the baby out of the room. "We are very sorry, but she's too premature, she might not make it through the night. Would you like to give her a name just in case?" the doctor asked. Ayumi looked down. She WAS only sixteen and her father warned her about this stuff but NO she didn't listen. She ran away with her husband…which she eloped with on prom night and ended up pregnant in Konoha, which she has never been to until now._

"_Her name will be Sakura," Ayumi heard her husband say, sadly. She knew he was excited about having a kid and for him to be told that she might not make it she knew would crush him._

"_Honey? Are you going to be alright?" Ayumi asked._

"_I'm fine. What about you?" he asked._

"_I'm OK. Why won't you go and stay with Sakura in the nursery and talk with her. Let her…know her father before…" Ayumi said, almost started to cry._

"_OK, I'll go talk to her," her husband said, trying to comfort her a little which that sentence helped because Ayumi smiled at him. _

_He left the room and went to find the nursery. Once he got there, he found Sakura easily because she had pink around her and her name was just above the crib. He saw that they had to use a blow dryer to keep her warm and he gently touched Sakura's face. She was an angel to him and he was happy that they had a girl now. A boy would've been nice too but he couldn't fawn over a boy or tell his friends that, 'that's my princess.'_

"_Sakura, it's me, your father," he whispered quietly as he saw her shift a little._

_He touched her little hand and felt as she tried to grab it, just for some comfort. He smiled down at her. He wanted her to live so he could spoil her senseless. He knew Ayumi wouldn't let him though._

"_You may hold her, if you like," a nurse said from the doorway. She came over and helped him pick her up (it was his first child) and helped him to support her body. "There…she likes you," the nurse said. Sakura snuggled and smiled when her father held her. He gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her._

"_Don't die on me, princess," he whispered, gently as he continued to soothe his new born. He kept Sakura close to him in hopes to keep her fragile body warm._

_He gently touched her cheek and she cooed at the warmth of her father, her own flesh and blood. You could tell from that point on that they'd be as tight as a parent and daughter could be._

"_Um…sir, we're going to have to put her back in the crib for now," the nurse said, nervously. He nodded and gently set her back down in her crib._

"_Tell my wife I went to the store and will be back in a few minutes," he said as he left the nurse._

_He walked to a baby store and started browsing. He was looking for something special to give to his Sakura so she could have something with a story behind it and this was definitely a story. He saw rattles to toys to blankets but nothing popped out to him as the perfect gift for his new born. Then he saw it. A baby pink blanket with a huge crown on the front that had gold trimming and the word 'Princess' was written in cursive on the blanket in a gold._

_He picked it up and went and paid for it. Then, he went back to the hospital. First, he went to check on his wife to see how she was doin._

"_Hey, Ayumi," her greeted as he entered her hospital room._

"_Hey, is that for Sakura-chan?" Ayumi asked motioning towards the pink blanket in his hand._

"_Yeah…I thought it fit. Do you think she'll like it?" he asked and she chuckled._

"_She was just born. Maybe when she's older she'll like it but not right now," Ayumi explained._

"_I'm going to go lay this in her crib then," he said as he left to go check on his daughter. He got to her crib to see her sleeping soundly and smiled at her. She was doing well for someone the doctors thought was going to die before the night was over. OK, maybe she was a little premature but she still had a chance._

_He laid the blanket next to her and saw her immediately grab at it and hug it to her small little body. He thought she was so cute._

"_That's a present from Daddy, Sakura-chan. Please live…for me," he whispered to her._

"…and that's what happened," Ayumi explained.

"Wow…so…KAWAII!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Ayumi agreed. "Oh, Sakura, Ion wants to meet with you at the factory tonight. Don't be late," Ayumi warned her daughter.

"Aw, mom. I hate him! He hates me too!" Sakura said.

"No, he doesn't! Sakura, don't EVER accuse Ion of hating you again or I'll slap you silly!" Ayumi threatened.

"Yes, mother," Sakura mumbled, rubbing her sore ribs, thinking that she'd heal herself before she went to his factory so she'd be in less pain. "I'm going up to my room. What time does he want me to meet him?" Sakura asked.

"Around six," Ayumi replied and Sakura nodded, going back up to her room to heal all of her wounds. It was, after all, five in the afternoon.

Sakura started to heal her broken ribs and then moved on to her head concussion. Then she checked for any more broken bones or internal bleeding. Once she finished with all of that it was five forty-five. It would take her a while to walk to his factory.

Sakura started to walk to his factory, knowing something bad would happen. Sakura got there and was repulsed by the way it looked. It looked like a prison. It had stone walls and moss growing up it. The only actual windows it had, had bars over them and it had a heavy metal door.

Sakura opened the metal door and walked into what looked similar to a cross between a lab and dungeon. Perfect… Sakura then saw her step-father.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked, boredly and he smirked.

"Take your shirt off," Ion commanded. Sakura was taken aback.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to get you to respect my authority as your father one way or another and this seems like the best solution," Ion explained, vaguely.

"How? By raping me?" Sakura asked, sarcastically and by this time she saw a belt in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"You going to listen or am I going to have to force you?" Ion asked and by this time she was afraid but she wouldn't show it. She mumbled a few curses under her breath and took her shirt off.

"Let's just get this over with," Sakura mumbled as she turned around.

She felt the belt slap at her skin. She clenched her teeth so she wouldn't yell out in pain or cry. He kept belting her whole body until she was on her knees with blood coming out of what would soon be welts. He kept belting her over and over again until she felt like she was going to break. She cried out in pain, finally.

"Want me to stop?" Ion asked, mockingly.

She wasn't going to give in. He needed to know she wouldn't break that easily. He wanted her to _beg _for him to stop beating her. One thing she knew, though, was that he couldn't kill her because her mom would have a fit.

_Dad…_

"Just ask me to stop and I will, _Sakura-chan_," Ion said, evilly.

_I love you…_

Another strike.

_Please, forgive me…_

The final strike.

Sakura's body fell to the ground.

Bloodied.

Sakura was out cold.

Ion smirked and left.

* * *

Sakura woke up later to find that she was in the same spot she was in while he was belting her. She looked outside to see that it was dark out. She got up and flinched in pain. Her back hurt like hell. At least nothing happened to her piercings…

Sakura grabbed her shirt and put it on before heading out to go back to her house. She wasn't a fan of walking home in the dark for obvious reasons. It was dark. She could barely see anything and that's when predators attack young innocent girls who happen to walk home.

On her way home she had to fight the urge to soothe her back or any other part of her body that started to sting like fire because of the cold nippy air connecting with the wound. Sakura got back to her house and saw her mom sitting nervously on the couch.

"Sakura! I was getting worried! I almost called in an ANBU squad!" Ayumi said, shakily.

"Why? I wasn't gone that long," Sakura said.

"Gone that long? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS!" Ayumi yelled and Sakura froze.

_I've been unconscious for three days? Wow…_

_**I know, right?**_

_Where have you been when I need you?_

_**On vacation with hot criminals.**_

_You could have helped me!!!_

_**How? I'm in your mind! I can't physically do anything unless I take over your body.**_

_Thanks for the insight._

_**Well, I've got to go! Bye!**_

_Bye…_

"Sorry…I guess the time escaped me, Mom, but don't worry," Sakura reassured.

"Are you alright is what I want to know," Ayumi stated.

"Hai, hai, 100 percent A-OK," Sakura lied.

"Well…O…K," Ayumi said, unsurely.

"Look, Mom, can we talk about this later? I'm really tired and want to go to bed," Sakura asked.

"Um…sure. Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well," Ayumi said as Sakura walked upstairs and to her room.

Sakura went to the bathroom and took her shirt off. She then looked at her back in the mirror and hissed. It sure looked worse than it felt and it felt pretty bad. There was this stinging sensation. Sakura grabbed a washcloth and washed her back as well as she could since it's very hard to reach your back. After that she washed off all of the other blood from still open wounds on her body, starting with her legs and going to her stomach.

Sakura then found some of her soft pajamas and put them on. They were fuzzy inside and out and for that she was grateful because it was comforting her wounds. Hopefully, she'd get sleep tonight.

Sakura went to her bedroom and lay down on her stomach on the bed. She fell asleep after about an hour of being trapped within her mind, thinking.

* * *

Sakura woke up and the wounds on her body were aching so she slowly got up and tried to stretch, only to feel pain. She felt pain all over, from the wounds all over her back and legs to the clit piercing.

Sakura got up, ignoring the pain and started to get dressed. She wore some comfortable sweats that comforted every wound on her body. Sakura strode downstairs, trying to look like she wasn't in any pain whatsoever and went to the refrigerator. She got out an apple and started to eat it. She felt better already. Sakura looked at her watch and realized she had to be at work in five minutes.

Sakura started to walk out of her house and on the streets of Konoha. She finally got to the hospital and she clocked in. She then put on her white lab coat and went into her office to do paperwork until there was a surgery she had to do.

"Oh, good, Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama wants me to give you these mission reports to file!" a nurse said as she set down a pile of paperwork on Sakura's desk. Sakura slid down in her seat and groaned.

"Alright, fine. I'll have them put into my filing cabinet…with all of the other mission reports," Sakura mumbled as she started filing the mission reports in categories: Jonin, ANBU Black Op, Chuunin, and Genin. After about an hour she finished that task.

Sakura then started to write down the progresses of her patients on their files. An easy job. It just took a long time. After a few more hours she finished that and since there was no surgeries she had to attend to she clocked out and went home. She should be grateful it was a slow day…that meant there were no injured shinobi. Sakura sighed and walked into her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura yelled but was met by silence. She rubbed it off and went up stairs to take a nice warm bath.

She grabbed some pajamas out of her room and went to the bathroom. She set them down on the edge of the sink and turned the bath water on, filling the tub with hot water. She stripped all of her clothes of and slowly stepped into the water. She sighed in contentment. She slid down so that her head was the only thing above water.

The water really made her feel better. Sakura got some medical chakra ready so she could heal all the wounds her step-father inflicted upon her. She slowly started to heal her arms and then her legs, leaving the piercings alone. Then she healed her back, even though it was quite challenging. After that she relaxed in the water, chakra almost totally depleted.

Once Sakura finished bathing she drained the tub and changed into her pajamas, wincing at the piercing as she walks back to her room. She should really heal that thing…but was too afraid to even touch it. Sakura went to bed and instantly fell asleep…

* * *

Well? How'd ya like?

Next Time:

**Ch. 3- Daddy's Little Girl **


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch.4 **_  
_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They've tried just about everything  
but It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
than she says_

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
let him open his eyes  
need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
than anything in the world  
Its Daddy's little girl_

_--Frankie J._

"_Daddy's Little Girl"_

* * *

"_Mommy, when's Daddy going to be home?" a younger Sakura asked while looking out the window._

"_He should be home in a few minutes," Ayumi told her daughter. A few minutes later, like Ayumi predicted Sasori started walking up the steps._

"_Daddy's home!" Sakura squealed, running to the door as her father opened it._

"_Hi, sweetheart. Being good?" her father asked as he bent down and picked his daughter up. She giggled._

"_Yes! Guess what I learned to do in the Academy today!" Sakura said, excitedly._

"_She's been wanting to tell you all day, dear," Ayumi said from the doorway._

"_What?" her father asked, excitedly._

"_I learned how to make a clone of myself!" Sakura cheered and he smiled._

"_You'll have to show me after dinner," her father said as he sat her down and took off his cloak. Ayumi frowned._

"_Dear, what did you do today?" Ayumi asked, looking at all of the blood all over her husband._

"_Same old, same old, but I'd rather not discuss it in front of Sakura," her father said and Ayumi instantly knew what he'd been doing._

"_Honey, can I speak to you…in our room?" Ayumi asked as he followed her upstairs. Sakura, being the curious type followed them and hid behind a wall and eavesdropped._

"_Yes, Ayumi-chan?" her father asked._

"_You were killing more innocent bystanders again, weren't you?" Ayumi asked. She heard her father sigh._

"_Ayumi, they got in the way of the Akatsuki's goal," her father reasoned._

"_So…what if your family got in the way would you be ordered to kill us too?" Ayumi asked, angered._

"_No…I would never hurt my family…you know that. I will do everything in my power to keep you and Sakura-chan safe," her father said._

"_How can I know? What if one of your enemies finds out you have a kid? They wouldn't think twice about kidnapping her to get to you. They'd kill her if they thought it would get you off your game! I don't want our daughter to die because you're a criminal!" Ayumi yelled._

"_She won't!" her father yelled back._

"_How can you be so sure?" Ayumi asked._

"_You know what, maybe I should leave if that would make you feel better," her father said with spite and sarcasm._

"_Maybe you should," Ayumi agreed. Sakura heard them come to the door and quickly rushed downstairs and sat at the table, shocked by what she heard. Her parents came into the room a few seconds later._

"_Hey, sweetie," her father said, kissing her on the forehead before sitting at the head of the table next to Ayumi. They were both hiding the conversation they had moments before but what they didn't know was that Sakura had heard it all._

_They all started eating the stew that Ayumi had prepared in silence._

"_It's delicious, Ayumi," her father said._

"_Sakura, helped me," Ayumi said._

_Her father smiled and said," Good job, Sakura." Sakura smiled at her father's comment. After dinner Sakura helped her father do the dishes even though she was too small to reach the counter or sink but hey, she tried. Her father smiled at her willingness to help._

_He picked her up and helped her put the dish in the sink._

"_Now, it's time for bed, Princess," her father said and she pouted as he took her upstairs._

"_But I'm not tired!" Sakura whined._

"_Oh, yes, you are," Sasori said as he sat her on her bed, looking for some pajamas for her to wear. He found some and started to change her._

"_Daddy, are you really leaving?" Sakura asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her father briefly stopped what he was doing but then started again._

"_Why would you say that?" he asked._

"_Because I heard you and Mommy yelling," Sakura stated, bluntly. He sighed._

"_Sweetie, this is hard to understand," he tried to explain._

"_But don't you two love each other!" Sakura yelled, tears coming to her eyes. He smiled softly at her and wiped her eyes._

"_Don't cry," he whispered. "Mommy and Daddy do love each other but Mommy doesn't want to live with Daddy," he tried to explain in the most simple of ways._

"_But you love each other! How could she not want to live with you?" Sakura asked._

"_She's afraid…" he tried to answer. "Now off to bed," he said, changing the subject as he put her in bed and tucked her in. he kissed her on the forehead and got up. "Night, honey, see you tomorrow before you go to the Academy," he said before he turned the light off and left._

_Sakura was left in dark. She couldn't close her eyes for fear if she fell asleep he'd leave or better yet she'd have nightmares of him leaving._

* * *

_ It Was morning and Sakura was up all night, she was exhausted. She looked at her clock and knew her father would come in soon to wake her for school. Sakura closed her eyes to pretend she was sleeping when she heard her door open. She was gently shaken and slowly she opened her eyes._

"_Morning, Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?" Ayumi asked and Sakura was shocked. Her mother was usually at work by now._

"_Yes," Sakura lied. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" Sakura asked, frightened._

"_He was called into work. It was an emergency and he told me to tell you that tonight he'd take you to a movie," Ayumi said, smiling. _

_Sakura knew it was fake. She knew her mother long enough to know when she was faking happiness. Her mother faked happiness every time her father said he had to go on another mission. Sakura never understood why._

"_Now, get dressed and I'll walk you to the Academy," Ayumi said, leaving the room._

_Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to get the bags to go away so no one would notice she didn't sleep. Sakura got dressed in a skirt and T-shirt. Then she grabbed her bag and went downstairs._

"_Mommy, I'm ready," Sakura said._

"_Ok, honey, just one second. I've got to put my earrings in and grab my purse!" her mother yelled from her room. Sakura waited patiently by the door when it suddenly opened._

"_Daddy! Mommy said you were at work!" Sakura said, glad that her father was there._

"_Dear, who is it?" Ayumi asked as she came into view._

"_I'll take her to school this morning," her father said and Sakura smiled. Her father ushered her out the door and walked with Sakura to school._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after Sasuke. Sasuke was standing with another person who looked a lot like him._

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan, you've met my brother right?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded as her father caught up with her._

"_Sakura, I've got to go back to work but I'll take you to the movies when I get back," her father said as he hugged her. She said one more 'Bye, Daddy.' He looked up at Itachi and nodded to him. Itachi nodded back. "Itachi," her father greeted._

"_Hn," was all Itachi said. Her father was gone after that._

"_Nii-san, do you know him?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes, we work together," Itachi said. "Now got to class with your friend," Itachi said as he gave his younger brother a push towards the playground. Sasuke and Sakura ran inside together._

* * *

_ After class Sakura was talking with some friends and they all started walking home and Sakura saw her father waited outside of the schoolyard, talking with Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura rushed over there._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan, do you have any homework?" her father asked._

"_Nope!" Sakura said, smiling, forgetting last night's events._

"_Do you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked._

"_No," Sasuke answered._

"_Then we've got a surprise for the both of you," Sakura's father stated._

"_What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time._

"_We're going to the movies with Sakura and her father," Itachi stated and Sasuke and Sakura cheered. They all went to the movie and saw the movie, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown._

* * *

_ After the movie they went their separate directions. Itachi and Sasuke to the Uchiha manor and Sakura and her father to their house._

"_Mommy! Mommy! We went to see Ice Age 2! It was hilarious!" Sakura cheered going through the front door._

'_That's great, honey!" Ayumi said giving that fake smile. Sakura acted like nothing was wrong so her parents wouldn't worry._

"_What did we agree on you'd do when we got back, Sakura?" her father asked._

"_I'd go to bed because it's way past my bedtime," Sakura said as she went upstairs and laid down…she didn't sleep._

* * *

_ Three weeks later and her parents were fighting more and more often. They weren't even trying to hide it now. Sakura hasn't slept at all and it was starting to affect her everyday life. Her grades in school were dropping and report cards were coming home today! Another thing for her parents to fight about…_

"_Sakura!" she heard her father yell and she got off of her bed and went downstairs._

"_Yes, Daddy?" Sakura asked. She knew what he was reading._

"_What's the meaning of this D?" her father asked, harshly._

"_I-I-I'm sorry, Daddy!" Sakura said._

"_Sakura, you need to pull your grades up! You're slacking! Neither your mother or I made this low of grades!" her father yelled at her. She bit back a whimper at his harshness._

"_Sasori! Just because you're a prodigy doesn't mean she has to be!" Ayumi yelled. That was the first time ever that Sakura ever heard her mother use her Dad's name._

"_I'm sorry if I don't want my daughter to be a failure!" Sasori yelled. Ayumi scoffed and Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She ran upstairs, crying._

"_See what you did! Just because you're stressed doesn't mean you take it out on her!" Ayumi yelled._

"_I'm sorry I'm stressed! But you're not making it any better!" Sasori snarled._

"_Oh? So this is my fault?' Ayumi asked. "She loves you and you just called her a failure!" Ayumi yelled._

"_I didn't! I said I didn't want her to become one!" Sasori yelled back._

"_That's not what she thinks! You need to go talk to her!" Ayumi yelled. _

_Sasori got up without another word and went up to his daughter's room. He knocked and entered her room. She was curled up on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. He gently touched her shoulder and she jumped slightly so he withdrew his hand._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry for lashing out at you," Sasori whispered gently. "You're not a failure and I never meant to hurt you. I just want to know why you're making a D," Sasori whispered sitting on the bed next to her. _

_Sakura tried to stop her crying which resulted in hiccupping. Sasori brought his daughter onto his lap and tried to sooth her. Eventually she stopped crying._

"_Sakura, can you tell me why you're making a D? I know you're smart and you're good at school. I know, you show me when you accomplish something," Sasori asked, gently._

"_I'm just really tired," Sakura replied, looking at the floor._

"_Why? You've been going to bed early, Princess," Sasori asked again. She shook her head._

"_I haven't been sleeping. I've been listening and looking out the window…afraid that you'd leave," Sakura whispered._

"_Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry. How long has this been going on? A day? Two?" Sasori asked._

"_Three," Sakura replied._

"_Days?" Sasori asked._

"_No, weeks," Sakura corrected._

"_Sakura, you need sleep. No wonder you're doing so poorly in school," Sasori said, shaking his head. "It's my fault. It's all my fault," she heard her dad whisper and her eyes widened in shock._

"_No, Daddy! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!" Sakura yelled, turning around on his lap. He smiled down at her._

"_You sound so grown-up," Sasori said, patting her on the head._

"_Are you really leaving? Because I don't want you to leave! I need you!" Sakura said new tears forming. Sasori sh-ed her and held her close._

"_I'm sorry, Princess," Sasori said. He sat her down on the bed and left the room. Sakura knew he was finally leaving. She ran downstairs and latched onto her father before he got to the door._

"_Daddy! Don't do it!" Sakura screamed through her tears._

"_Sakura, let go of me. I've got to go," Sasori said, trying not to look down at his daughter for fear that he'd actually take her with him or want to stay._

"_No! Daddy, I love you!" Sakura yelled. Ayumi came into the room at this point and grabbed Sakura. "No! Let go of me, Mommy!"_

"_Sakura, listen to your father! He's got to go!" Ayumi said as Sakura stopped struggling and looked at the door. She saw her father walk outside and then disappear… Sakura ran up to her room, slammed her door shut and locked it. She jumped on her bed and started crying for hours. She wouldn't even come downstairs for dinner…_

Sakura bolted up, sweating. She can't believe she thought of _that_. Sakura looked at the clock and it read: 3:30 AM. 3:30 in the _fucking_morning. Sakura let her head fall back down on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"_She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmm Oh"_

* * *

How'd you like it? I think it was a little sad, personally but I'm really proud of it! I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be like so I don't know the title! Love you all!_  
_


	5. Hurt

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 5**

_I'm sorry for blaming you for  
everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say  
goodbye when it comes to this_

_--Christina Aguilera_

"_Hurt"_

Sakura woke up a second time but this time it was time to get up. Sakura sighed and got out of bed and dressed.

"I'm going out!" Sakura yelled through the house as she left. Sakura walked around town for a bit and then three girls ran over to her.

"Hey, you're Sakura Haruno, correct?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Hey, I'm Dei, this is Momo, and this is Mizuki!" Dei said, pointing to each girl as she said their name. "We're new around here and wanted a tour guide," Dei said.

"OK, you need a place to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, we're just here during the day. Our fathers don't know we're here so we have to be home by curfew. Ya know how that is like?" Dei asked.

"Oh, yeah. My step-father's like that," Sakura agreed. "Hey, maybe we can hang out," Sakura suggested.

"Sure!" Dei agreed.

"Um…what about Momo and Mizuki?' Sakura asked.

"Oh them? They're afraid our fathers will find out about our trip so they're silently sulking," Dei said. "You do NOT want to cross our fathers."

"You all live together?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Dei agreed.

"We're not sulking, Dei," Momo said.

"We're simply silently plotting your death in our heads," Mizuki said, glaring at Dei.

"Aw, don't be like that! You two are the Queens of trouble once you come out of your shell!" Dei said, pouting.

"Fine! We'll try to have fun!" Momo and Mizuki said at the same time.

"So…do you want lunch or what?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! That sounds great! I'm famished!" Momo said, overly dramatic. The other three laughed. They all got to Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen while talking.

"Oh, hey, if you come to town again you could go to the hospital and ask for me," Sakura offered.

"You work at the hospital? Mizuki's deathly afraid of that place," Momo said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why? Nowhere to be afraid of," Sakura asked.

"Trust us…we might actually tell you later. That is…if you want to know," Dei said with a sadistic smirk and Sakura shivered.

"N-N-No thanks," Sakura said.

"OK!" Dei said, happily. Sakura, Momo, and Mizuki sweatdropped at how her mood changed so fast. They all had the same thought go through their head:_Is she PMSing?_

The food came moments later and they all ate, every so often they looked at each other and smirked. Evil thoughts going through their heads. Of course, they were teenage girls so they always did that. After they finished the meal, they walked around just looking at the scenery.

"Oh, shit!" Mizuki cursed.

"What?" the other three asked.

"We're late, Momo, Dei. Our dads are going to freak!" Mizuki said as the color drained from Momo and Dei's faces.

"Good luck, girls!" Sakura said to her new friends as they waved and ran off. Sakura's beeper just then went off and she looked at it. It was a message from the hospital for a Top class surgery. Sakura pushed chakra to her feet and ran to the hospital, dodging people on the way.

She got to the hospital out of breath and put her doctor coat on. She saw a nurse walk by.

"Nurse," she called out. The nurse turned around, totally shocked to be talked to by The Haruno Sakura.

"H-H-Haruno-sama!" the nurse stuttered, bowing.

"I got called in here for an emergency surgery. Can you tell me which OR?" Sakura asked and the nurse nodded.

"OR 5," the nurse said, turning to do paperwork as Sakura walked down the halls to OR 5.

"OK, what do we have?" she asked as she entered the room of nurses. One nurse handed her a clipboard and looked at her with sympathy and she was confused. She looked down at the clipboard and she stopped breathing. It read:

Patient: Yamanaka Ino

Cause: attack from Akatsuki member: Akasuna no Sasori

Damage: punctured artery in leg, minor scratched, broken arm, punctured jugular vein, minor bruises

"OK, let's get to work, people. It'll take all we have to save her life. I need Tsunade-shishou and call her parents. Is her team in the waiting room?" Sakura asked, immediately going to her jugular vein to see if she could save her friend.

"Her team was there when this happened, Dr. Haruno," a nurse said, paging Tsunade.

"Are they injured as well?" Sakura asked.

"They had minor injuries but were already tended to," another nurse piped in as Tsunade came in.

"OK, let's do what we can. Sakura, have you taken charge?" Tsunade asked as she started to heal the artery on Ino's leg.

"Hai, I've had her parents called and her team is in the waiting room," Sakura said as there was a fast beeping sound. "Shit! Don't die on me now, Ino!" Sakura said, pushing more chakra to her hands.

"Hold on, Sakura," her mentor said, giving her more confidence but they were too late.

"Dammit! She flat lined!" Sakura screamed, trying to keep her emotions in check. "R-R-Record time of death: 7:42 PM," Sakura said, taking in a few ragged breaths.

"Sakura-chan, do you want me to go tell her team and parents?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I will," Sakura said, wiping her eyes and exiting the room.

"Sakura-chan! How is she?" Ino's mom asked, frantically. Everyone else was looking intently at her. They knew if she lived by Sakura's look because they were so close.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka but we did all that we could," Sakura said as Ino's mom shook her head in disbelief and started to cry onto Sakura. Sakura only let a few tears run down her face. "You all should go home and get some rest," Sakura advised and everyone left as new people. No one would ever be the same after the death of Konoha's number 1 gossiper.

Sakura walked home and went straight upstairs.

"Sakura, dinner's ready!" her mom yelled as she trudged up the staircase.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura mumbled, going up to her room. Sakura lay on her bed and started crying. "Dad…why did you have to kill my best friend?" Sakura mumbled as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and numbly got ready for work. She grabbed some coffee that her mom made for her and drank some while applying makeup to her red puffy eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"No-Nothing! I'm fine," Sakura stated.

"I know you better than that," Ayumi said, sitting down at the table with her. Sakura sighed and looked at her mother.

"Last night…I had to do a surgery," Sakura began, unsurely.

"And? How'd it go?" Ayumi asked.

"My patient died," Sakura said.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry," Ayumi said, trying to comfort her daughter.

"You wanna know the funny part?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"My patient was my best friend, Ino-chan and guess who put her there?" Sakura asked.

"Who…?" Ayumi asked.

"Dad," Sakura said with a dry chuckle.

"I'm so sorry…" Ayumi began.

"I'm starting to get the picture. Dad doesn't want me at all. He knew she was my BFFL and yet he still killed her. Even if I healed her punctured arteries she would've died. There was poison in them," Sakura said.

"Honey, your father loves you. No matter if your father and I fight or are at each other's throats that will not change the love we have for you," Ayumi said. Sakura snickered and left the house to go to the hospital.

Sakura got there and started doing paperwork and writing a death report she didn't have time to write last night. She must've lost track of time because the next thing she knew was Dei, Momo, and Mizuki were at her desk.

"Yo, how've you been?" Mizuki asked.

"My best friend just died last night at the hand of my father, an Akatsuki member," Sakura stated, bluntly.

"Are…you OK?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine. Wanna go for lunch at the Dango Shop? I get my lunch break now," Sakura asked.

"Sure. We can talk about girl things," Dei said. The other girls giggled. The girls started walking out of the hospital talking and laughing.

"So were you all in trouble last night?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, our dads were out when we got home," Dei said, relieved.

"That's good," Sakura said.

"What about the funeral? You planning one?" Momo asked.

"No, her parents are," Sakura said, sadly. They sat down at the Dango Shop and ordered a few dango.

"Oh, do you know what happened?" Dei asked.

"She was on patrol around the border with her team and they were attacked by Akasuna no Sasori," Sakura explained.

"I'm so sorry," Mizuki whispered.

"It's OK. I'm fine," Sakura said.

"First step to recovery is denial, Sakura-chan," Dei sang.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled.

"So…Akasuna no Sasori is your father?" Momo asked.

"Yes…" Sakura replied, unsurely.

"Do you love him even though he killed your best friend?" Dei asked.

"It's his fault I feel like this. He killed my best friend and because he wouldn't fight when my mom kicked him out, she's married to a bastard. I hate my step-father. He abuses me," Sakura explained.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine. He's trying to hurt me but I'm already broken," Sakura said.

"Do you hate your father?" Mizuki asked.

"How can I love him? He's taking everything from me. He's even after my other best friend for the demon inside of him," Sakura explained.

"I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can do for you just tell us," Mizuki said.

"It's Ok. It's not your burden to bear," Sakura said, giving a fake smile that her mother used a lot of the time. The other girls bought it and smiled with her. They finished eating and went on a walk towards the training grounds.

"Do you…wanna train?" Dei asked and the other girls nodded.

"Loser pays for lunch tomorrow and winner chooses the place," Sakura said and the other girls nodded.

"Ready…." Momo stated, getting into a stance.

"Set…" Sakura put her gloves on.

"Go!" Dei shouted. Mizuki just stood there waited to get attached, looking quite frankly, bored.

Sakura ran at Dei and punched. She dodged and directed Sakura's fist to the ground. Sakura created a huge crater and everyone was shocked. She just smirked. They all heard Mizuki recite a prayer and then she started to move her hands over the ground, palms faced down. The ground started to shake and all of the girls had to jump into the air not to get swallowed by the earthquake. By now there was an audience of pedestrians and little kids, gawking at the girls' ability.

Dei got out what looked like clay kunai and threw it at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged just as the kunai exploded. Sakura did a few hand signs and blew some fire out of her mouth at them.

"Nice," Momo commented as she used a genjutsu and caught them all. "But not good enough."

"Kai!" Sakura said and the genjutsu released them all. The fight went like that for a while until they were all finally tired.

"Who won?" Dei asked, laying on the ground.

"Sakura," Momo said.

"And who lost?" Dei asked again.

"Mizuki," Momo replied.

"Fuck you!" Mizuki yelled.

"Little ears!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the kids still watching them.

"Who cares!" Mizuki yelled. Dei tutted.

"What would your father say?" Dei asked.

"1. He's not here! 2. You're not going to tell him and 3. He cusses too!" Mizuki yelled.

"Whatever," Dei said as they all got up.

"Well, we've gotta go. Come on, Dei, Mizuki," Momo said, waving at Sakura. Sakura waved back. Momo grabbed her friends' collars and dragged them off. Mizuki kept fighting and yelling things like 'I wanna rematch!' and Dei just let her friend carry her off, yelling one last phrase, 'Bye, Sakura-chan!'

Sakura walked back to her office at the office and looked over the death report she had to write just to make sure it was correct.

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Cause of death: poison in major arteries

TOD: 7:42 PM

Ranking: Jonin

Yep, everything was on there. Sakura sighed. She really missed her friend. She was the only person Sakura could talk to about her father, freely and now she's gone. Life sucks.

Sakura put the death report on one of the nurse's desk to give to Tsunade and then Sakura walked home. She started to pass an alley when she got knocked up against a wall. Her face was smashed against it and she could hardly breathe.

"Be a good girl and don't scream," she heard a man say.

Well, she definitely didn't know the man. If she did they'd know not to mess with her and on top of that his voice was so strange. Sakura didn't listen to him. She screamed. Too bad she was gagged before the scream was finished. It was doubtful that anyone heard her.

"Now didn't I say not to do that?" the man chided. She felt his cold fingers start to unbutton her shirt. Pretty soon she was totally naked. Her tears ran down her face but she made no noise. Well…she couldn't with that gag.

_Stupid sex offender… I hate them all!_

She heard a crash and felt the man who had held her hostage go flying into the wall. Too bad he held onto her a little too long because the next thing Sakura knew was that she collided with the cold concrete floor. She felt someone behind her take the gag out of her mouth and wrap something around her. She just kept crying.

"Who…are you?" Sakura asked through her sobs. Sakura turned around and was shocked. She was face to face with her father! "I-I-I thought you h-h-hated me," Sakura murmured.

"Actually Akatsuki want that man dead. He attacked and raped Deidara's daughter. I've been in Konoha for a while trying to catch him. This changes nothing," Sasori stated.

"But…Dad, I love you!" Sakura yelled, tears for a different reason coming out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Don't you care? You just saved me from a rapist!" Sakura yelled.

"You almost killed me. I don't think we have anything to talk about," Sasori stated, stoically.

"I'm sorry! OK? I just…need you," Sakura half yelled/half whispered.

"You should gather your clothes and go home. Your mother will be worried," Sasori stated, leaving with the man. Sakura did as told and trudged home feeling lost and hopeless.

* * *

OK! Hope you all liked this chapter! I love you all!

Next time:

**Daddy's Little Girl ch. 6 Perfect**


	6. Perfect

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 6**

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

_--Simple Plan_

"_Perfect"_

Sakura sat on her bed, thinking about what her father had said. They had nothing left to talk about. He hates her. He completely hates her and she can't do anything to get him to say he loves her. It's all just so confusing and hard!

Sakura snuck downstairs and got into the home videos. She took every home video upstairs and put one into her TV. It was right after her parents' wedding.

"_Sasori-kun, why are you filming me?" Ayumi asked, angrily._

"_You should be happy, Ayumi-chan. We're finally married, against your father's wishes," she heard her father say._

"_I'm six fucking months pregnant! You think I'm happy? You knocked me up before my dad knew we were even a couple! Once he found out he wanted me to get a fucking abortion!" Ayumi yelled._

"_And? Are you saying you wouldn't of married me if you weren't pregnant?" she heard her father sound sad, behind the camera._

"_Not right now. Of course, I loved dating you because my father hated you. You know that," Ayumi replied._

"_So, what does my bride want to do now?" Sasori asked. Ayumi blushed._

"_Sleep," Ayumi mumbled, smirking._

"_It's our wedding night. Can't we do something a little more…fun," Sasori asked._

"_I think I already did that and it got me pregnant," Ayumi replied and she rolled over on the bed and went to sleep._

"_Good night, my beautiful bride," Sasori said. _The picture faded out. Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"That was…oddly sweet," Sakura said as she started to sob. She changed the tapes to one that was after she was born. It was labeled: FIRST STEPS in her father's handwriting. She pressed play.

"_OK, Sakura, this is what you have to do. Stand up and move your legs to get to me. Can you get that?" Sasori asked as she looked at him like he was stupid._

"_Yes, I know you think I'm stupid," Sasori agreed with her and she giggled. He sighed. "Ayumi, can you help me? Hana?" Sasori asked._

"_Geez…why am I here again?" the girl known as Hana asked, jumping down from the counter._

'_To help us because you work in a day care center, Hana-onee-sama," Ayumi said._

"_Yeah and right now I'm just lucky to get time off work and get out of that sexist house you were able to leave permanently while I only have a few days," Hana said._

"_Well just marry someone, dad hates," Ayumi suggested._

"_Hey! He says he likes all of my boyfriends," Hana argued._

"_Girls, can someone help me?" Sasori asked._

"_All you have to do is urge her to want to come to you. Then she'll try to walk," Hana said._

"_That's…brilliant. I guess old dogs can learn new tricks," Sasori said._

"_Hey! What are you implying, Sasori?" Hana asked, angrily._

"_Why won't you come closer and find out?" Sasori asked, smirking. Hana came closer. "Ah! It works! Your advice works, Hana! If you urge them to come closer they will."_

"_I'm not an old dog, Akasuna!" Hana growled out._

"_Whatever, you say. Now why won't you sit," Sasori offered. Hana growled._

"_I swear I want to kill your husband," Hana said, glaring at her sister._

"_Back to teaching our daughter how to walk, hm?" Ayumi asked._

"_Hai, hai," Hana said, glaring at Sasori._

"_OK, Princess, come to Daddy," Sasori said as he held his arms out. Sakura looked up at him and tried to get up. She fell. She tried again and succeeded in getting up. She started to stumble as she walked towards him but eventually she made it and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug._

"_Good job, Princess. I knew you could do it," Sasori praised._

Sakura smiled. She loved it when her father called her Princess. It was her way of knowing that he cared. She really missed it when he would hug her and comfort her. Sakura found another tape and put it in.

"_Sasori-kun, come on! Let's go to the beach!" a very young Ayumi cheered._

"_OK, Ayumi-chan," a young Sasori said as well. They were no older than 13._

"_Hey, don't get too far ahead!" Hana yelled after them._

"_Hana, aren't you a little old?" Sasori asked, stoically._

"_Eh?!!? I don't need to be insulted by a kid!" Hana yelled at him._

"_I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager!" Sasori shot back._

"_Sure you are, kid," Hana mumbled and he glared at her._

"_Hana-onee-chan! Sasori-kun! Come on!" Ayumi yelled. They both ran and caught up with her. Then they all started to walk to the beach. Ayumi and Sasori jumped in and Hana lay down and started tanning herself._

Sakura fell asleep watching old movies that her parents had made…

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Sakura rubbed her eyes and went downstairs. She opened the door, still tired.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, there, sleepy-head!" Dei exclaimed.

"Dei? Momo? Mizuki? How'd you find my house?" Sakura asked.

"We asked your blonde friend, Naruto. You know it's noon, right?" Dei asked.

"It is? I hadn't noticed," Sakura mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Dei asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

"I don't believe you," Momo said, frowning. Sakura sighed.

"Come in," Sakura said, letting them all in.

"Anyone else home?" Mizuki asked.

"No, my mom went to work early and only God knows where my step-father is," Sakura said rolling her eyes as they all sat down on the couch.

"So…what's wrong, girl?" Momo asked.

"Last night…this guy…almost raped me," Sakura said, looking at the wall.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Dei said covering her mouth.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Mizuki asked.

"My…father saved me," Sakura said, unsurely and they all nearly choked on air.

"Are you serious?" Momo asked.

"See? He loves you!" Dei said, happily.

"No…he said that Deidara's daughter was raped by that same guy. He refused to say that he did it because he loved me," Sakura stated, sadly.

"We're sorry," Dei mumbled.

"It's OK. I'm used to it," Sakura stated and they all looked at her sadly. "HEY! Let's go out to lunch! I'm starving and Mizuki pays!" Sakura cheered and Mizuki mumbled a few curses under her breath.

"Fine, fine, where do you want to go?" Dei asked.

"Let's go to this bar I like to go to," Sakura said as the other girls shrugged and nodded. What could it hurt?

* * *

Once they got there they got a booth and ordered some tequila shots. They ignored the cat calls and all of the sex hungry animals and just sat and chatted.

"Shouldn't we order some food too?" Momo asked.

"NO!" Mizuki interjected.

"You're greedy. Don't want to spend your money, hm?" Dei asked and Mizuki glared at her as their shots came.

"Keep em coming, bartender!" Sakura called out.

"Heavy drinker?" Dei asked, smirking.

"Nah, I only drink once and a while. Last time I drank I got a few piercing," Sakura said.

"Where?" Mizuki asked, smirking.

"Belly button and…clit," Sakura whispered the last part.

"Ouch…that had to hurt," Dei said.

"It still does," Sakura said. By this point they all had, had three shots and were a little buzzed. "Oh, and Dei there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Sorry if it's too personal," Sakura began.

"No, go ahead," Dei urged.

"My father basically told me last night that his friend Deidara had a daughter," Sakura said.

"And?" Dei asked, raising her eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Dei is the first three letters of his name. Weird don't ya think?" Sakura asked. Dei sighed.

"I knew we'd have to tell you sooner or later," Dei said.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked.

"We…know you're father," Momo said. Sakura nearly spit out the tequila she had just poured into her mouth.

"Wha-How?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Deidara's daughter, as you know. Momo is Itachi's and Mizuki is Hidan's and there is a big similarity between the two," Dei said and Mizuki glared at her.

"Is not!" Mizuki yelled.

"Still angry?" Dei asked.

"Woah, woah, woah, can we start slowly? You know my father and you've been hiding it?" Sakura asked as she slammed another drink.

"You can't tell anyone, Sakura-chan. We're not supposed to be here. If you tell someone they'll try and kill us," Dei said, suddenly more mature.

"I won't but…how's my father doing? Does he even seem to care?" Sakura asked, a tear going down her face.

"Yes, he's barely eating or sleeping. He's a wreck because he doesn't know what to do," Momo said.

"I, personally, hate all of those bastards," Mizuki mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?' Sakura asked, oblivious.

"You don't wanna know," Dei said.

"No, I'll tell her. Here's what happened. It was when I was five…" Mizuki began.

"_Mommy, where are we going?" a young Mizuki asked._

"_Out for a bit. Now, come on," her mother said as they trudged up a mountain in the snow. They got to this big place and she knocked on the big wooden doors. The doors opened as if automatically and she walked in and into what looked like a living room._

"_The fuck?" Hidan cussed._

"_Hidan," Mizuki's mother said._

"_What do you want, Mia?" Hidan asked._

"_You knocked me up when I was 15 fucking years old! Time to takes what's yours," Mia said._

"_And what would that be?" Hidan asked, impatiently._

"_Your daughter," Mia said, pushing a small girl out from behind her. Mizuki clung to her mother's leg._

"_Mommy?" Mizuki questioned._

"_I can't take care of a child anymore!" Mia yelled, glaring at Hidan._

"_And you think I can? I have missions to go on!" Hidan yelled at her._

"_So do I! Now take her! I don't want her!" Mia yelled._

"_Then why'd you have her?" Hidan yelled._

"_My father made me keep her!" Mia yelled. Mizuki had tears in her eyes at this point. Her mother didn't want her? Mia stormed out of the building, leaving Mizuki behind. Hidan rubbed the back of his head and bent down next to Mizuki._

"_What's your name, kid?" Hidan asked. Mizuki backed away, scared of her supposed father._

"_You're scaring her, un!" Deidara scolded, picking up the young girl._

"_Well, sorry, not all of us have kids!" Hidan said, sarcastically. Deidara just soothed Mizuki._

"_What's your name?" Deidara asked, gently._

"_M-M-Mizuki," she answered, scared._

"_Mizuki, huh? That's a cute name. I'm Deidara, un. You can hang out with my daughter if you want," Deidara offered but Mizuki just put her head into the crook of Deidara's neck, letting his hair hide her and she cried her heart out. Deidara rubbed her back and handed her to Hidan even though she was protesting loudly._

"_Calm down, Mizuki. Let me take you to my room. Once the fucking leader finds out about your stay we'll have a room prepared for you," Hidan said, trying to be gentle. Mizuki sniffed. "I think you need a nap. OK? You've probably had a hard day," Hidan said as he took her to his room and laid her down for her nap._

"My mother didn't want me. She never did," Mizuki said, starting to drink beers.

"Oh my God…did she abuse you?" Sakura asked, shocked. Mizuki chuckled.

"No, she never hurt me. She acted like she loved me. I never would've thought that she really didn't. It was probably a one night stand without protection," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"It's fine. Do you ever wonder how Dei and Momo got there too?" Mizuki asked.

"Hey! I was born there…my mother died on a mission," Momo said.

"And how's living with the guys since birth with no mother working for ya?" Dei asked.

"Oh the horror…" Momo said, shivering.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, she's just the most rebellious and the punishments Itachi comes up with for her are brutal. Actually I'd say her punishments are lighter than when she was younger," Dei said.

"You know, you're father is really worried. Especially last night. He may not show it to you but when he got back to headquarters he was a wreck, wondering what would happen if he wasn't there to protect you from that sex offender," Mizuki said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Her phone chose that time to ring. "Hello?" Sakura asked.

"_Hello, sweetie," her mom said, cheerfully._

"Mom? You usually don't call unless it's important. Whatcha want?" Sakura asked.

"_I have some issues I need to discuss with you, Ion, and Tsunade-sama in her office. Could you come down?" Ayumi asked._

"What's in it for me?" Sakura asked.

"_I have…a proposition for you," Ayumi said._

"Can my friends come and listen to? We were sort of in the middle of a very important conversation," Sakura asked.

"_Hai, hai. Just get down here ASAP," Ayumi said as she hung up the phone._

"Do you want to go and here what my mom has to say?" Sakura asked and they shrugged.

"Sure," Dei answered for all of them.

"Then let's get running," Sakura said as they all ran towards the Hokage Tower. Once Sakura got there she knocked and heard a muffled 'Enter.' "Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, bowing. Dei, Momo, and Mizuki followed suit and bowed.

"Let's get to business than, shall we?" Tsunade asked.

"OK, um…Sakura, I'm pregnant…with twins from what Tsunade-sama has informed me and we were thinking, Ion and I, well…maybe since Ion is about to be a father he could actually…adopt you officially now…" Ayumi stated.

"You mean…you two have custody and my biological father looses custody?" Sakura asked, anger building up inside of her.

"He's not here," Ayumi replied.

"YOU KICKED HIM OUT!" Sakura yelled.

"HE WAS A DANGER TO THIS FAMILY!" Ayumi yelled back at her.

"I'M IN MORE DANGER WITHOUT HIM!" Sakura yelled and all got quiet.

"Well…here's my proposition for you. You have until the twins are born to find your father and get him to take full custody of you. If you do that, I will give my part of the custody to him and you can live with him," Ayumi said.

"Really?" Sakura asked, shocked. Her mother took a deep breath.

"Yes," Ayumi answered.

"Fine, and if I don't get him to take custody in the nine months?" Sakura asked.

"Ion will adopt you as his own," Ayumi replied. Sakura definitely did not want that.

"Can I start my search right now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Ayumi said.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I give you permission to go outside of this village, Sakura," Tsunade said and Sakura smiled. She and her three friends left the building in lighter spirits.

"Will you girls help me?" Sakura asked and they smirked.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you?" Dei asked and Sakura smirked.

"They're in the village right next to this one at a bar right now. We actually asked them if we could come here," Momo said, proud of actually asking her father for permission to do something.

"Then let's get going!" Sakura cheered as they all ran out of the village.

"Don't show yourself once we get there until we say to, OK?" Mizuki asked. Sakura nodded.

They got to the next village and walked until they found the bar that the Akatsuki were in. Sakura went to a booth in the back and sat down. She ordered some sake while she waited for her girls to come back with results.

"Hey, doll, are you alone?" this guy asked, a little drunk as he sat down at Sakura's booth.

"No," Sakura replied.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to take you from your man," the man said, rubbing her inner thigh. She closed her legs.

"My father's over there," Sakura said, pointing to the group of missing-nins. The guy cowered away in fear. It _so _helps that your father is a criminal in some cases.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Dei said, sitting at their table. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Dei-chan, you're not supposed to be in a bar, un," Deidara said.

"So? Can't I just hang out with my Daddy?" Dei asked sweetly.

"How much do you want?" Deidara asked getting his wallet out. Dei gasped.

"You think I want money? Oh how wrong are you! But a twenty would be nice," Dei said, holding her hand out. He shook his head.

"Girls, what do you want?" Itachi asked and they got back on track.

"Sasori," Momo said. Every guy at the table looked at them.

"Yes?" Sasori asked.

"You're a selfish bastard!" Mizuki yelled.

"Mizuki!" Hidan snarled.

"What? You can't do anything if it's the truth!" Mizuki yelled.

"Yes, I can!" Hidan yelled.

"Go screw yourself," Mizuki snarled.

"That's…not what we wanted to say…even though it is true," Dei said. Deidara glared at her.

"Then what did you girls want to say?" Sasori asked.

"You need to suck up whatever hate you have for you're your daughter almost killing you and talk to her!" Momo yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked.

"Your daughter needs you!" Dei said, enunciating every syllable.

"And?" Sasori asked.

"You're unbelievable! Well we're not coming back to the base until you accept your daughter!" Dei yelled.

"Threatening him now, un?" Deidara asked.

"Momo," Itachi said in a threatening voice. Momo gulped but held her fear down.

"I agree with Dei-chan," Momo said, nervously. Itachi stood up and stared his daughter down.

"Momo," Itachi warned. Sasori put his hand up.

"Where is she?" Sasori asked.

"Over there at that table. You'll talk to her?" Dei asked.

"Sure, but you girls should think twice before you threaten the Akatsuki," Sasori said.

"Hai. Are we in trouble?" Mizuki asked.

"That's up to your fathers," Sasori said. The girls looked at there fathers.

"Grounded," Deidara said.

"For a month," Hidan said.

"Each," Itachi said. The girls groaned. Dei took Sasori over to see his daughter and then went back and sat next to hers.

"Sakura," Sasori greeted and she nearly spit her sake out. He sighed. "You're sixteen. You're not supposed to drink," Sasori said.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled as she handed him the sake. He took a sip.

"You have good taste though," Sasori said.

"That's shocking," Sakura mumbled. He looked at her.

"What is?" Sasori asked.

"That you're talking to me let alone complimenting me," Sakura mumbled, wiping her eyes from tears. Sasori sighed.

"You think I don't care?" Sasori asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Sasori asked.

"My mom said that if I could get you to take custody of me she'd give you all of it and if I couldn't in nine months Ion would adopt me as his own," Sakura said, holding her breath.

"Let him," Sasori said, putting the drink down.

"What? Why? I hate him!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura, you have no reason not to like him," Sasori said, looking at her with his cold eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"Dad! He beats me!" Sakura yelled, tears falling freely. Sasori's eyes widened and then returned to their normal size.

* * *

OK! I finished this! If school didn't start 2 hours late I wouldn't have had this one done until this afternoon! Well got to go to school now! C yall! 


	7. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 7**

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying but,  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_--Lindsay Lohan_

"_Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)"_

"Sakura, I don't have the means to take care of you," Sasori said.

"Dad…I love you," Sakura whispered. "Please…"

"Sakura, no," Sasori said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because…I just won't do it!" Sasori said, walking away. Sakura ordered another drink as she saw her father go and sit with the rest of the Akatsuki. Dei, Momo, and Mizuki came over to her.

"Hey…we're sorry. We did everything we could We even got grounded…for a month," Momo said, sulking.

"It's OK…Hey, Bartender! More tequila and you better bring the bottle!" Sakura yelled as the bartender came over with a bottle.

"Are you sure you're 21?" the bartender asked.

"Of course I'm 21! I had a bad day and I want tequila!" Sakura yelled grabbing the whole 2 liter bottle of straight tequila. Dei looked at her and flinched. Tequila really tasted bad and she was about to down the whole bottle.

"Hey…we all know you're very depressed but should you be drinking this much? You'll turn into an alcoholic," Dei said.

"Who cares? My life sucks! Why not drink?" Sakura asked as she finished the whole bottle. She was officially drunk. "And maybe I should start doing drugs! At least I wouldn't know how bad my life was!" Sakura slurred. "Bartender! Give me one of your strongest drinks!" Sakura yelled to him. He shook his head and did as she asked. Sakura drank it in no less than a minute and it was pretty big. She saw the rest of the Akatsuki come over there.

"Dei, Momo, Mizuki, were you all drinking?" Deidara asked.

"No, it was her," Mizuki answered.

"There's a whole tequila bottle empty, un!" Deidara yelled.

"And she drank it. Do we look drunk to you?" Dei asked.

"Well…if it isn't Sasori's kid. Right, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked, smirking. Sasori glared at him. Sakura glared at him.

"Bartender! More beer!" Sakura yelled and everyone except her father sweatdropped. He just sighed. He'd have to get through to her the hard way. The bartender came over.

"You are definitely_not_ 21. You look too young!" the bartender argued…again.

"I totally am!" Sakura argued, grabbing the beer. Sasori took it away from her.

"She's not. She's 16," Sasori said. Sakura glared at him.

"Give me my _fucking_ beer!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, get up. I'm taking you home," Sasori said, pulling Sakura up by her arm, ignoring her screams of pain. "I'll meet you guys back at the base. I just have to take care of her," Sasori said.

"Need explosives, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori glared.

"_No._ I'm not going to kill her. I'm taking her back to her house," Sasori said, dragging his drunken daughter out of the bar.

"You know what!" Sakura slurred, looking at the road as she was dragged along.

"What?" her father asked.

"What you said to me was hurtful!" Sakura said "I mean, who says that to their daughter? Any of it? 'You're not my daughter.' Any of it! It was so hurtful!" Sakura kept on rambling until he got to her house.

"You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow so I guess I'll just say it. Sakura, I still love you and nothing you could ever do would change that. It hurts me to see what you're doing to yourself and I would let you live with me but…I don't think it would be in your best interest. You understand, right?" Sasori asked.

"Aw…I LOVE YOU, DADDY!" Sakura yelled, hugging him, tightly.

"You're drunk, Sakura. Let's get you inside to your bed," Sasori said dragging her into the house. They passed Ayumi and Sasori said a curt 'Hello.' Ayumi spit her coffee out and gaped at the spot her had stood a second ago.

Sasori took Sakura up to her room and laid her on her bed. He tucked her in and looked at her face. She was half-asleep and he knew she'd have a headache tomorrow. He grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin and laid them on the desk next to her.

"Night, Daddy," Sakura whispered as she rolled over. He smiled.

"Night, Princess," and with that, he left.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a throbbing headache. She covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom and threw up everything in her stomach. After her throw up session she thought of a few things she could do…The girls were grounded. Ino was dead. It was her day off from the hospital. Naruto was on a mission. Ion wasn't home (thank god). Her mom was at the hospital working. Drinking sounded nice.

Sakura took two aspirin and drank some water before going downstairs and drinking anything considered alcohol in the house…

* * *

It was six and Sakura was walking up, drunkly, picking up every beer bottle/can and every shot glass. She threw the bottles and cans out and put the shot glasses in the dishwasher. Then she went upstairs and started to take a hot shower with lots of soap. After the shower she brushed her teeth so her mom wouldn't be able to tell she was drinking. During her whole day of drinking she had cried and it now showed…God, Sakura hated crying. It showed weakness.

Sakura changed into her pajamas and quickly put her alcohol reeking clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. Sakura sat on her bed and cried some more. Was this what she was reduced to? An alcoholic? Life really sucked sometimes.

* * *

And so she spent the next few weeks doing the same thing. Drinking and crying. She even asked for time off work so she could sit at him, drinking and crying, and feeling sorry for herself. She didn't have a caring boyfriend whom she loved, also. Her step-father beat her. Her father didn't want her and her mother was pregnant. Joy…love really sucked. No one to share it with. Sakura sighed and got off of the couch. She had no idea why she was doing this but she was. She called a guy she knew earlier and that guy said he'd meet her in a dark alley in half an hour. Sakura walked out of the house and to the alley he said he'd meet her in. She saw him right away…he _was_ the only other person in the alley.

"Got the cash?" the man said.

"Hai," Sakura answered as she tossed him some money. He tossed her a bag, full to the brim. "What if I want more?" Sakura asked.

"Call me. You know my number. Bye, babe," the man said, disappearing.

"Yes, boss…" Sakura whispered to the wind. Sakura walked home with the bag. Once she was in her room she locked the door and poured the contents on her bed. "Meth, huh?" Sakura asked herself. There was every kind of meth you could think of. Drinkable, pills, cigarettes, anything. Sakura grabbed the meth cigarette and a lighter that was conveniently thrown in the bag. He must have known this was her first time smoking… She lit the cigarette and smoked it. The first time she coughed but then she tried it again and got better. Sakura threw the cigarette out the window once she was finished.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a dire need for meth but knew if she was missing too long her mom would come upstairs and catch her smoking so she grabbed the two liter bottle and went downstairs while drinking it.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's that?" Ayumi asked, curiously. Sakura easily found a lie.

"A protein drink I made last night," Sakura replied and her mother nodded, not bothering her anymore even though her daughter was doing meth right in front of her eyes… "How's the babies?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Healthy. I'm shocked too. With you I had so many problems. I thought I'd have the same kind of pregnancy with the twins," Ayumi said.

"You were a teenager. Teenagers are too young to get pregnant," Sakura said.

"Well at least I know you won't get pregnant/ You aren't having sex, are you?" Ayumi asked.

"No," Sakura answered as she drank some more meth. "I'm going to get dressed and go outside."

After Sakura got dressed she grabbed her cigarettes and put them in her weapon holster along with her lighter and put the pills next to them. She carried the bottle. Boy, was she getting dependent and fast. Sakura walked outside and was instantly greeted by a hug.

"I thought I was a goner!" a voice yelled hysterically while unknowingly strangling Sakura.

"Dei-chan…can't breathe," Sakura said. Dei instantly let go of her. "Grounding couldn't have been that bad," Sakura said.

"Yes, it was," all three girls answered her. Sakura drank more of the drink.

"What's that?" Momo asked.

"A protein drink," Sakura said, keeping the lie going.

"Make it yourself because I've never seen one like that and believe me! I drink so many protein drinks it's not funny!" Mizuki said.

"She's telling the truth! It is _not_ funny!" Dei agreed.

"Yes, I made it," Sakura replied.

"How's it taste?" Mizuki asked.

"Good," Sakura replied.

"Can I try it?" Mizuki asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"NO!" Sakura yelled and they looked at her in shock. "I mean…hehe."

"Sakura, what exactly is that?" Dei asked in a threatening tone.

"A drink," Sakura answered slowly. Dei stared her down. "Alright, it's meth," Sakura broke down.

"Sakura, that's bad for you," Dei scolded.

"I know but I can't help it. I'm addicted now," Sakura admitted.

"What else have you been doing while we've been gone?" Dei asked like a mother who caught her daughter stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Drinking…a lot…everyday," Sakura said, nervously. Dei gave an exasperated sigh.

"Is this because of your father? Geez…you must really love him," Momo said, rolling her eyes.

"She and Mizuki don't know how anyone can love their fathers like we do. My dad's cool when you get to know him!" Dei said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I bet," Sakura said, sarcastically.

"What? He is!" Dei defended.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she drank the last of her meth in a bottle. She frowned and tipped it upside down over the ground and kept shaking it, hoping it'd refill. Dei took it away from her and threw it away. Sakura sighed and got out a meth cigarette and the lighter. She lit it and started to smoke it.

"Smoking to?" Dei asked.

"It's meth, Dei-chan," Sakura said.

"It's still smoking. I'm telling your father and no matter what kind of withdrawal you're going to go through we're getting you help!" Dei said, trying to drag Sakura off.

"Maybe I just want to stay here and smoke it?" Sakura challenged.

"Right…in front of your house where your mom could see you," Dei said.

"I'm coming," Sakura mumbled, following them.

"You know meth is illegal," Mizuki said.

"Ya think?" Sakura asked, sarcastically. Mizuki just huffed.

"Come on," Dei said, leading them all out of the village. Sakura still smoked her meth cigarette with no care of what her father would do when he sees her. Pffft…he didn't care anyways. Or so she thought.

"Here we are. And our parole officers are waiting inside to lock us up in our rooms…again," Mizuki said.

"Did you ever think if you stayed out of trouble then they wouldn't bother you?" Sakura asked and they stared blankly at her.

"Hypocrite," Dei said as she walked into the base with the girls closely behind.

"OI!!!!!!! SASORI-SAMA!!!!! WE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!!!!!!" Dei yelled rather loudly.

"What?" Sasori asked, glaring at the loud blonde.

"Your daughter has a problem," Dei stated, bluntly. Sasori looked over to his daughter…who was smoking a cigarette.

"Am I safe to assume that it's tobacco in there?" Sasori asked.

"No, it's meth," Mizuki said. Then her and the other two quickly left, knowing this would be ugly. Sasori strode over to his daughter and stood in front of her for a minute. She just kept smoking, not a care in the world but getting high would do that to ya.

_SLAP!_

The noise echoed throughout the whole base. Her father had actually _slapped_ her! Not lightly either! NO! It was hard and painful! The cigarette was on the floor and Sasori stepped on it. Sakura slowly put her hand on her cheek which was now a dark red.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Sakura yelled at her father, glaring at him.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Sasori yelled back to her.

"Me? This is YOUR fault! If you wouldn't be so mean and if you had never left I would be fine!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura, I'm your father. You will not speak to me that way not even under this circumstance. I would send you to your room but seeing you don't have one I'll send you to mine," Sasori said.

"I have to go home," Sakura stated.

"No, remember what you said about a deal you had with your mother?" Sasori asked and Sakura's eyes widened at what she was hearing. "I'll call your mother and send for your stuff but you're going to my room and you can't come out until I say so," Sasori said, dragging his daughter off and putting her in his room.

Sakura sighed. It's been a long time since she was sent to her room. And I mean a _long _time. Now she was bored. That's the only bad part of being sent to her…well _his _room. And Goddammit! Her cheek still hurt! At least she still had some cigarettes and pills…Sakura grabbed a pill and swallowed it, loving the taste. She shouldn't be doing this…but it wasn't called an addiction for nothing.

* * *

An hour later all of the pills were gone and Sakura was totally high. She couldn't even tell up from blue. Her father chose this time to come and check on her.

"Sup, red haired dude!" Sakura said, giggling. Sasori sighed, trying to hide his anger.

"Sakura, you had more meth with you?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe…" Sakura answered laughing.

"Sakura, either you give me all the meth you have or I will get it myself," Sasori said, glaring at her. She pouted.

Sasori was beyond angry. He sent his daughter he for a _punishment_! P-U-N-I-S-H-M-E-N-T! Not to get high! Sasori walked over to her and grabbed her leg holster. He found a lot of cigarettes, a lighter, and an empty pill bottle.

"No wonder you're high," Sasori mumbled. You wanna know what the worst part is! He can't even punish her until she gets her senses back! He felt like the best father in the world at that moment, being sarcastic of course. He sat down on his bed and watched his daughter, hoping she'd get it together soon so he could give her a piece of his mind…

* * *

A few more hours later and Sakura was finally getting her senses back. Once she was totally done with the high thing, she looked at her father and gulped. She knew she was in big trouble.

"Tell me, do you enjoy angering me or just getting high?" Sasori asked, staring straight at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a trick question?" Sakura asked and he gave her a look that meant no. Sakura put her head down in shame.

"I don't know what to do with you, Sakura," Sasori said, sighing. "I called your mother and I've already signed custody papers. As for your stuff I'll have some of the guys help me get it tomorrow and as for you. You are grounded and no alcohol or drugs. At all," Sasori said. Sakura sighed.

"How long am I grounded for?" Sakura asked.

"A week," Sasori answered. Sakura was mentally relieved that that's all the punishment he had for her. Too bad she didn't know that her withdrawal was going to be a bitch. Sasori caught his daughter rubbing her cheek where he had slapped her. "Sorry, dear," Sasori mumbled. Sakura looked up at him.

"It's OK. I probably deserved it," Sakura said, knowing she _was_ being a bitch.

"Still. I've never slapped you before," Sasori said.

"Yes, you have. Remember?" Sakura asked as he thought about it.

"_I'm home," Sasori called through the house. Ayumi came up and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hello, sweetie," Ayumi said._

"_Hey, where's Sakura? She's usually downstairs waiting for me to get home," Sasori asked._

"_She's in her room," Ayumi answered._

"_Has she been good?" Sasori asked, expecting the same answer as always but by his wife's expression, he knew otherwise. "What did she do?" Sasori asked._

"_She…hit me," Ayumi said. Sasori had anger in his eyes._

"_What happened?" Sasori asked._

"_I told her to clean her room and she disobeyed me so I grabbed her and made her look at me and then she just hit me…It didn't hurt, honey!" Ayumi quickly threw in as she saw her angry husband stalk upstairs to find their daughter. He opened her door and walked over to her until he was towering over her. She looked up at him and glared. He glared back._

"_Don't glare at me, Sakura," Sasori warned. She made a 'hmph' sound and turned away._

"_Sakura, look at me!" Sasori said._

"_Go away!" Sakura yelled at him._

"_Sakura, why did you hit your mother?" Sasori asked, angrily._

"_Go away!" Sakura yelled again. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She glared at him and tried to push him away. He slapped her…hard. So hard that it knocked her head to the side. Sakura bit her lip, trying not to cry at the sudden pain her father inflicted on her._

"_Sakura, I want you to stay in here until you've thought about what you've done and if that means no dinner than no dinner," Sasori said as he left her room, shutting the door in the process._

"Oh, yeah. I remember that," Sasori mumbled.

"I'd have to say this one hurts a lot worse," Sakura said. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course it does. I'm not so stupid I'd use my whole strength to hit a six year old!" Sasori said.

"But you'll use your whole strength to hit a sixteen year old!" Sakura shot back.

"That wasn't even my whole strength," Sasori mumbled.

* * *

Sakura lay on her father's bed. It was two days without alcohol or meth and she was grounded for five more days. Sakura really needed alcohol and meth…it was starting to show.

"Hey, Princess, how are you doing?" Sasori asked as he entered the room. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Sakura ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sakura, you used to love it when I called you that," Sasori said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away," Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura, I came to get you for dinner. If you're hungry," Sasori said and at that moment her stomach growled so there was no question. She sighed and followed him to the living room where everyone else, except Dei, Momo, and Mizuki were already seated. Deidara had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Should I, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, I don't feel like doing it this time," Hidan and Itachi said at the same time. Hidan said it with a little unnecessary cursing.

"OI!!!!!! DEI! MIZUKI! MOMO! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE DINNER TABLE THIS INSTANT, UN!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled as they girls appeared and sat down at the table.

"Hello," Dei greeted everyone. The guys grunted. Sakura looked at her food and her fingers twitched. She _needed_ meth! This dinner wouldn't do. Sasori looked at her.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Sasori asked.

"No," Sakura replied, snottily. Sasori rolled his eyes but continued eating his dinner. Everyone ate in silence until Kisame said:

"Get me the sake!"

Sakura lost it. She slammed her hands on the table, next to her plate and stood up. Everyone was shocked by this. She just screamed and stormed off. They knew she entered her father's room because they heard the door slam shut.

"I'll go talk to her," Sasori said as he got up and went back to his room. He found Sakura on his bed crying and hitting the bed with all she had all the while she was lying face down on it smothering her face so he didn't hear any of the curses she was saying.

"Sakura, come on back to dinner," Sasori said gently as he touched her back.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled at him, glaring with all of her might.

"Sakura, don't yell at me," Sasori warned.

"WHATEVER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled as her tears ran down her face. She tried to dry them but they wouldn't stop. Sasori walked closer to her and wiped her tears away. He forced her to look at him.

"I know this is hard but try not to drink or do meth. For me?" Sasori asked.

"I never asked for this. I just wanted alcohol. I didn't ask to be put through withdrawal," Sakura whispered. He caressed her cheek.

"I know but I feel better knowing you're not destroying your future," Sasori said.

"Dad, you feel better? I'm so fucking happy for you! I feel like I'm dying!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasori frowned and held his hand up to her face, ready to backhand her and she turned her cheek, ready for the slap.

"Sakura, you need to watch your mouth. You can't cuss," Sasori chided. He lowered his hand and Sakura looked back up at him.

"You didn't hit me," Sakura said.

"I don't want to become like your step-father but I will hit you if you talk to me like that again," Sasori said and she nodded.

"Yes, father," Sakura replied.

"Now come back to dinner and apologize to everyone," Sasori told her.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go," Sasori said as he followed her out of the room. They got to the living room and everyone was waiting on them to return.

"Sorry, for the outburst," Sakura apologized and sat down. Leader nodded.

"Hey, hey, Konan-sama, is Kayuu coming to dinner?" Dei asked.

"No, he's doing homework. Sorry, girls," Konan said and the three girls groaned.

"Who's Kayuu?" Sakura asked.

"Just the hottest guy to walk the earth!" Mizuki said.

"Hey! What the fuck did I say about that?" Hidan said. Mizuki sighed.

'Don't call any guy hot unless they're literally on fire," Mizuki replied, looking at Sakura. "See what I have to deal with? I can't even say a simple guy is H-O-T or I get grounded!" Mizuki said. Dei and Momo chuckled.

"We're still not allowed to date, Mizuki. Our dad's are afraid that we'll loose our innocence…not like I haven't. I was raped before but any who they're paranoid and won't let us date. Your dad's cool. He lets you date," Dei explained.

"Hear that, guys? I'm the cool dad today!" Hidan said, proudly. Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh, they always have this contest to see who the cool dad of the day is. We call it 'DOT Day.'" Momo said.

"Clever," Sakura commented.

"Your dad has won, ya know. He has the most days of being cool," Dei said.

"How?" Sakura asked. Sasori coughed at his daughter's bluntness.

"He used to tell everyone all about you…what he'd let you do…etc. and we always said he was the coolest," Mizuki said, glaring daggers at her father.

* * *

Hello peoples! I need another sad...maybe father-daughter song for the next chap because I can't think of any!!! Plz help me if u can! Love u all! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	8. Father and Daughter

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 8**

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

_--Paul Simon_

"_Father and Daughter"_

Sakura was again sitting on her father's bed. Her grounding was over but she had nothing to do. Her father was out with his partner doing god knows what…probably after another jiinchuriki…poor Naruto… The other guys were boring and the only thing they'd do with her was spar and I don't think she'd be coming out of that match easily…The girls were doing homework and this so called Kayuu is no where around…

"Sakura!" she heard her name called from down the hall. She was probably in trouble…that_ was_ the only times her father yelled for her by her name. Sakura got off of the bed and walked down the hall and saw her father standing by the door. She saw him holding a dead woman…

"Dad, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasori said. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked more closely at the face of the woman. It was her mother…Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"No…no…NO!" Sakura yelled, starting to cry uncontrollably. Sasori put the body of his ex-wife down and hugged his daughter, trying to calm her. She pushed him away and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU DID THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, calm down. Let's not say things we'll regret," Sasori said, calmly. She apparently wasn't listening.

"NO!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF MOM!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Sasori lost his temper.

"YEAH, WELL, I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF YOUR MOTHER TOO!" Sasori yelled and once he saw the look on his daughter's face, he knew he said the wrong thing. Sakura ran down a hallway and kept running all the while crying. Sasori ran after her.

"Sakura…Sakura, come back here. I'm sorry!" Sasori yelled as he came to a stop. He knew he'd have to go and find her. That would be no small feat considering the size of the base. Deidara stuck his head out of his room and looked lazily at Sasori.

"Nice one," Deidara said, sarcastically.

"Shut up. Do you know where _your _daughter is?' Sasori asked and Deidara glared at him.

"DEI-CHAN!" Deidara yelled as Dei came into view.

"Yeah, Dad?' Dei asked.

"What were you up to?" Deidara asked.

"Smoking pot and having sex with a hot dude that's about your age," Dei answered.

"See? She's fine, un," Deidara said.

"You two have a twisted sense of humor," Sasori said, shaking his head. He ran off down the hall trying to find his daughter. He couldn't find her, not even after an hour.

"Leader-sama, have you seen my daughter?" Sasori asked. Pein pointed into his room where Konan was with Sakura, comforting her and gently stroking her hair while Sakura cried onto her. Sasori quietly walked into Pein's room and sat down next to them. Konan nodded to his presence while continuing to calm Sakura.

"Sakura, you're father's here. Why won't you talk to him, hm?" Konan asked, gently. Sakura looked up at her with wide eyes and shook her head rapidly. Sasori felt hurt with that. Konan just got up and left. Sakura turned around when she felt her father touch her shoulder. Sasori just hugged her to himself.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? I didn't mean any of it," Sasori whispered into her ear as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either," Sakura mumbled as she hugged her father back.

"I've got you your new room," Sasori said as he pulled away from her and looked at her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sakura said while she hugged him. "Dad…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Princess?" Sasori asked.

"Can I have some alcohol?" Sakura asked and he groaned.

"Sakura, behave and that means no alcohol or drugs," Sasori said and she sighed looking down.

"Yes, sir," Sakura said.

"Good now let's get out of Leader-sama's room and go do something, hm?" Sasori asked and she nodded as they walked out of his room and towards the door of the base.

"Dad, why didn't you fight?" Sakura asked as they started to walk on a hiking trail outside. Sasori looked at her.

"There was no reason," Sasori said.

"Yes, there was. I lost my hero," Sakura stated and Sasori looked at her with pity.

"If it helps I've thought of you everyday," Sasori said and she smiled.

"A little," Sakura said. "But it would've been nice to see you fight for custody over me," Sakura said and he smiled at her.

"It didn't change the way I love you. I'll always love you even if I don't show it the way you want me to. I couldn't fight for custody over you for major reasons. I was a criminal and the court system would rule it dangerous for a child to live in that environment…I might've been arrested too and I thought it was too dangerous. You were safer in Konoha with your mother," Sasori said.

"But she's dead," Sakura muttered.

"Aa. But I didn't kill her. I found her in the forest like that," Sasori said. Sakura looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," Sakura mumbled.

"It's OK," Sasori said as he put an arm around his daughter. She looked up at him and smiled. "How is it that you know how to make me feel better no matter what?" Sakura asked.

"I know you," Sasori said and she sighed.

"That's all? You know me?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I just have a talent for it, hm?" Sasori asked.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled.

"Oh how I hate that overused word. Teenagers use it so much it drives me crazy," Sasori said and Sakura giggled.

"Sorry, father," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. He laughed and hugged her to him as they walked through the forest. "I like it out here," Sakura said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, it is nice," Sasori agreed. "We should get back, though," Sasori said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Sasori sighed.

"You're not going to take 'because I said so' are you?" Sasori asked and she grinned.

"Nope," Sakura replied.

"Well, we're having a sort of family night since I'm apparently 'reunited with my daughter,'" Sasori said, putting air quotes around the reunited with my daughter.

"So…everyone's going to be there?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, even Kayuu," Sasori said and Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Don't even think about it," Sasori said and Sakura sighed. Over protective father…

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Play board games and maybe karaoke and watch a scary movie," Sasori replied and Sakura nodded.

* * *

They got back to the base and everyone was sitting on the floor around a monopoly board. Kakazu wasn't playing. He was being the banker and watched his money like a hawk. All four of the teenage girls were watching Kayuu, intently. Some were blushing more than others and Konan was smirking. Pein was feeling proud that his son had the girls' attention. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi were trying to block their daughters' vision but the girls just scowled. 

"OK, let's start the game," Pein said. (AN: I don't want to detail the whole game. I'll just write the highlights)

About halfway through the game, all of the teenagers were angry that their Dads were beating them, no question. Konan was just playing for fun so she didn't pay attention to her son glaring at Pein and Pein, smirking. All the teenagers shared a glance.

"It's a stick up! Give us all of your money!" Dei, Sakura, Mizuki, Momo, and Kayuu yelled and everyone raised their eyebrows, wondering what they were talking about until Sakura, who was closest to the board grabbed some money and split it amongst the five of them. (AN: my mom and Aunt used to do that when they were younger)

"That's it! You're going to the big house! Now give me back my money!" Kakazu yelled.

"We robbed you. You'll have to catch us to get your money back!" Dei yelled as she and the other girls plus one guy got up and started to run away, with their money. Kakazu used that tentacle thingy and caught them before they took another step.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Money," Kakazu said through clenched teeth.

"H-H-Here," Momo said as she held her hand out. Kakazu took the money back and put it in its rightful slot in the plastic bank that came with the game. Then he sat Momo back down.

"Anyone else want to give me my money back?" Kakazu asked. The fathers of the teens still in captivity of an angry money grubber just looked at them amused.

"Nope! We don't break easily!" Mizuki said and her father, Hidan coughed. Mizuki glared at him. "Got somethin to say?"

"Just thought what you said was funny. That's all," Hidan stated with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"You girls going to play the game or not?" Sasori asked.

"We would…but we're a little tied up at the moment," Sakura pointed out.

"I can see that but when are you going to return the money which you stole to the bank?" Sasori asked.

"Never! Mwuahahahaha!" Sakura said.

"I've created a monster!" Sasori said in fake desperation as he put his head into his hands.

"You know, you guys are quite fun to hang out with as long as we're good," Dei stated.

"There's a reason for that, honey-buns," Deidara said and Dei blushed. Mizuki, Momo, Kayuu, and Sakura grinned.

"Honey-buns?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't even go there," Dei warned.

"Aw…but it's so funny!" Sakura said as she started to tease Dei.

"Sakura, don't you remember the name I gave you that you didn't like so much?" Sasori asked.

"No…" Sakura replied, unsurely. The other teens grinned.

"Please tell us," Dei urged.

"Remember, Baby Cakes?" Sasori asked (AN: That's my baby name that my mom used to call me…she also called me what I used to hate but now everyone knows me by it; Jecca!)

"Hello, Baby Cakes!" Dei cheered.

"Can we just…get on with the game?" Sakura asked. Kakazu glared daggers at her and the rest of the teenagers.

"Give me back my money or I'll have your fathers…and Kayuu's mother tell embarrassing stories all night about you guys," Kakazu said and they all gulped. They threw the money down and were instantly set free. Kakazu collected his money and now had a protective eye on it.

"On with the game!" Sakura cheered.

"Hey, Peiny-weiny?" Konan asked, sweetly. Pein looked at her.

"This should be good," Kayuu whispered to the girls. They all basically melted at the sound of his voice.

"I'm broke. I'll sell you a kiss for a hundred dollars," Konan said, sweetly and he gave her two hundred. She looked at him quizzically. "Two kisses?" she asked. He shook his head.

"One French," Pein replied and she gave him a passionate French kiss.

"Gross," Kayuu mumbled. The girls agreed just because Kayuu said it. (Sounds like another Sasuke thing only this guy's nicer)

"Let's get on with the game…without bending the rules, shall we?" Sasori asked.

"OK," Konan mumbled as they all continued to play. An hour or so later the game ended with Sakura as the winner. She cheered.

"Root beer on me!" Sakura cheered.

"At least it's not real beer, un," Deidara told Sasori. Sasori nodded.

* * *

They all had a root beer and were drinking it in the kitchen while talking. The girls and Kayuu smirked at Sakura. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan , you remember you said 'Root beer on me?'" Dei asked. Sakura looked at Dei skeptically.

"Yes…" Sakura answered before she could ask why, the girls and Kayuu were pouring their root beers on her. She screamed. "Ha ha ha," Sakura said, sarcastically. "I love you all too," Sakura mumbled.

"We know!" Mizuki said as she emptied her bottle on Sakura's head.

"Aw! Now I need a shower!" Sakura groaned.

"What's the big deal?" Momo asked.

"I took one this morning," Sakura said, sulking.

"Girls, you're cleaning that up, un," Deidara called out. There was a chorus of 'Yes, sir' and one 'Yes, Dad.' After all the root beer was gone the girls grabbed mops and cleaned everything up while Kayuu watched them. The adults were in the other room watching a porn filled movie that they wouldn't let the teens watch so everyone had no choice but to clean up like Deidara told them to.

"Now…I'm going to take a shower," Sakura said as she went to her dad's room and stepped into the shower. Sakura slowly let the hot water run over her body. She took in deep breaths of the steam and tried hard not to think of alcohol. She needed some or meth! Anything to help her. What her father didn't know was that she was constantly at an inner struggle about alcohol and such. She was just trying to act nice for his sake.

_It's for Dad…for Dad…_

_**Keep telling yourself that but we both know you're in a dire need for alcohol!**_

_Not helping!_

_**Not trying!**_

_Kami, you're right. I need alcohol but how do I get some?_

_**There's a cabinet in the hallway right before you get to the living room where Dad and the others are watching inappropriate movies.**_

_Won't I get caught? If not by sight then by sound?_

_**Use your kunoichi skills! They're watching a God-forsaken movie and I've heard them giggle and laugh so many times that even at their level they wouldn't hear you if you dropped something accidentally!**_

_After my shower…_

Sakura didn't know how long she was in there for but it must have been a long time because there was a knock on the bathroom door. Sakura poked her head out of the curtains.

"Yes?" Sakura called out. The door opened and revealed her father.

"Are you OK? You've been in there for over an hour," Sasori asked.

"I'm fine. Just…tired. I'll be out in a few," Sakura said.

"OK…I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late," Sasori said as he shut the door and left.

_Perfect…Alcohol here I come._

Sakura stayed in the shower for about five more minutes and then dried off and put on some pajamas. She snuck out of the bathroom and quietly out of her father's room…her room was apparently still not ready. Stupid Leader. She then snuck down the hallway passed every sleeping person's rooms. Then she finally found it. It looked beautiful. The alcohol cabinet. It was giving off a light like an angel.

"It's a miracle," Sakura whispered as she went over to it and quietly unlocked it. She grabbed the closest bottle and chugged it. So good…Sakura drank a few more bottles. Boy, was she drunk…She decided enough was enough and snuck back into her father's room and went to bed. Morning would be hell…

* * *

"Sakura, wake up. It's noon," Sasori said as he tried to move his daughter for the four hundredth time that day. That was no exaggeration. 

"Tired," Sakura mumbled. Her head felt like it was splitting but she couldn't let him know that…He'd kill her!

"Get up," Sasori commanded and she finally started to get out of bed. She slowly took steps and got dressed in the bathroom hoping to God that there were aspirin in the cabinet. There weren't. She walked out and brushed her hair and felt like throwing up. Hiding it was a lot harder than she expected. Sakura walked out of her dad's room and went and sat on the couch with him while he and the rest of the guys watched the Super bowl. (AN: Why do guys like it? I can't stand football!) Their team apparently made a touchdown because everyone…and I mean EVERYONE got up and cheered…loudly. Too loud for Sakura's headache and she groaned and held her head in pain.

"What's wrong with, pinky?" Kisame asked, drinking some beer. What's the Super Bowl without beer?

"Sweetie, are you not feeling well?" Sasori asked, feeling her head for a temperature.

"I got an idea, un," Deidara said as he put his beer bottle under her nose. She scrunched her nose and held her mouth like she was going to puke. "She's got a hangover, un," Deidara analyzed.

"Sakura, I thought I told you no alcohol. Did you do this after we all went to bed?" Sasori asked. Sakura could never lie to her father…especially when he asked a direct question. She was in deep shit now…

"Yes…" Sakura answered slowly. The guys all stopped watching the game and paused it (the magic of Tivo) to watch the argument that was about to brew.

"Sakura, I am very disappointed in you," Sasori scolded. Every person in the room knew scoldings didn't work on teenagers because they felt no remorse or guilt. They were vicious animals. (AN: That's what some people I know think.) And yet, Sasori wasted his breath on scolding his daughter.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. Also, teenagers tend to say that just so they won't get in trouble, believe me…I do it to. All the time…

"No, you're not. I don't know whether to beat you, slap you, send you to my room, ground you, or take privileges away. None of those work and I don't know what's a severe enough punishment for directly disobeying me. Do you have any suggestions?" Sasori asked. Trick question. Rule number one is never reply to the 'make your own punishment' thing parents pull all the time. It's a no-no.

"Um…slap me on the wrist and tell me to think about?" Sakura asked.

"That's old school, Sakura," Sasori replied, rolling his eyes. "Sakura, I'm serious. You need to learn. What's it going to take? Me to put you into tears? I'm at a loss," Sasori said. Sakura was almost into tears already. She hated doing this to him. He was her father and what she did to herself hurt him a lot. He never wanted to see his Princess drink or do drugs.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Sakura whispered.

"Go…I don't want to speak to you right now," Sasori said as he turned his attention back to the TV as Kisame pressed play. Sakura walked out of the room. He wasn't going to forgive her was he? After all she went through to get him to even speak to her and now she blew it by getting drunk. She was a fool.

Sakura went outside and took a walk to clear her head. She made a vow. She wasn't going to drink do drugs, disobey her father, or anything he would disapprove of. She would be the perfect daughter and win his love back. Get him to hug her and comfort her and tell her that he loved her…He was the best dad in the world and Sakura was being the worst daughter in the world…

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm trying to finish the story up before I write in any of my other stories and I've got a pretty good pace! This chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped but 9 pages should tide you over until I get around to writing another chap! OH! I CALLED THIS GUY I TOTALLY HAVE THE HOTS FOR AND ASKED HIM OUT! HE SAID YES! I CALLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND TOLD THEM! Actually...I screamed it into their ear...but oh well! They'll survive! He's hot and likes me! I've never felt like this before! I must be dreaming! Someone pinch me! So...um...Tuesday night we're hanging out! Wish me luck! 


	9. Stealing Cinderella

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch. 9**

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_--Chuck Wicks_

"_Stealing Cinderella"_

It was a week since the whole incident with drinking and Sasori was totally ignoring his daughter. She had made his favorite meal for everyone one night for dinner, cleaned his room, done his laundry, been the perfect girl, and hasn't drank anything. Yet, he still wouldn't talk to her. She was getting discouraged. Sakura was lying on her beautiful new bed thinking about other ways to get her father to talk to her. Nothing was working and she wanted alcohol so bad but was refusing to give in to the urge for fear she'd undo all the work she's done. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Sakura whined.

"Hey, un," Deidara said as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Do you want something, Deidara-sama?" Sakura asked.

"You want to talk, un? I have a daughter to, you know and sometimes she just likes to talk, un," Deidara said.

"How do I get my father to accept my apology? I've done everything I could think of!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you try confronting him and apologizing, un?" Deidara asked.

"No…you think that'll work?" Sakura asked,

"It's what he's waiting for. He's noticed that you're trying to quit alcohol and trying to be better but he wants you to apologize, un," Deidara said.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama!" Sakura said as she hugged him, tightly. He smiled.

"No problem, un. Hey, is my daughter being good?" Deidara asked.

"Dei keeps me out of trouble, Sir," Sakura said, chuckling. She ran out of the room and went to find her dad.

"Hey, Kisame-sama, have you seen my dad?" Sakura asked.

"No, why won't you try Leader-sama? He knows where everyone is," Kisame said as Sakura ran to the Leader's office. She knocked and heard him muffle something that sounded like 'Come in.' She went in and bowed.

"What do you want, Sakura-san?" Pein asked.

"Um…Do you happen to know where my dad is?" Sakura asked.

"I do," Pein replied.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"In town. If you're going to town take Deidara and Dei with you," Pein said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Your father would have a fit if anything happened to you," Pein mumbled.

"Yes, sir," Sakura said, bowing. She ran out of the room and went to find Dei and Deidara…who were fighting over art.

"Rap is art!" Dei yelled.

"No, it isn't, un! Art is a Bang, un!" Deidara yelled.

"She had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club lookin at her, she hit the floor. Next thing you know Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low. Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps, she turned around and gave that big booty a smack. She hit the floor. Next thing you know Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low," Dei rapped.

"That wasn't art, un! And you're never allowed to hear that song again!" Deidara yelled at his daughter. She scoffed and then screamed.

"Um…Deidara-sama, Dei-chan?" Sakura asked. They looked at her. "Um…can you come with me to town? Leader-sama won't let me go to town unless you two come along," Sakura explained.

"I don't know. Why won't you ask the warden!?" Dei yelled.

"We'd love to come, Sakura-chan, un," Deidara said, glaring at his daughter. "Let's go," Deidara ground out at his daughter who stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura sighed. This would be a LONG walk.

They started walking to town and Deidara and Dei kept arguing about art. Dei thinks it's rap which is kind of like Deidara's perspective…a bang. Rap has lots of banging in it. The song she rapped earlier proved that.

"You know, the song Low isn't that bad," Dei said to her father.

"The one you were singing earlier?" Deidara asked. Dei nodded.

"Yeah…I like it too," Sakura said. Deidara shook his head.

"It's degrading, un. 'She turned around and gave that big booty a smack.' What was that?" Deidara asked.

"A line to a song," Dei answered.

"A very vulgar one and I don't want you to start acting like that," Deidara said.

"But I like vulgar!" Dei whined.

"Hey, we're in town. Please stop arguing," Sakura asked. They nodded.

"You're father's probably with his girlfriend, un," Deidara said and Sakura froze. His _what_?

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked.

"No," Deidara said.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Dei asked.

"Not a chance," Sakura answered as they followed Deidara somewhere. "Do you know where he is, Deidara-sama?"

"Yeah, he told me," Deidara replied as they went into a hotel.

"Do I want to be here?" Sakura asked.

"They're not having sex, un," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Sakura said, relieved but NOW she had that image in her head and shuddered. Good dad. Didn't want to think of him having sex. That's just gross. She definitely didn't want to know how good he was either. Maybe that's why her mom never really hated him…if that's what you could call it. Mega gross.

"Ah! This is their room, un!" Deidara said.

"And they're not having sex?" Sakura asked.

"Just because they have a room doesn't mean anything," Deidara said, rolling his eyes again. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hey, Sayu!" Deidara cheered.

"Ah, Deidara-san, how are you?" Sayu asked.

"Good, is Danna here?" Deidara asked and Sayu nodded.

"And I see you brought the kids today? I didn't know you had two," Sayu commented.

"Yep, she's my sister," Dei said putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Deidara glared at her.

"Actually, this is Sasori-danna's daughter, Sakura," Deidara said. Sakura waved, shyly.

"Oh, Sakura! Saso-kun has told me so much about you!" Sayu cheered. Sakura stuck her tongue out in disgust at hearing the pet name.

"Who is it, Sayu-chan?" Sasori asked as he came into view.

"Oh it's Deidara-kun, Dei-chan, and your daughter," Sayu replied.

"Hello," Sasori said.

"Why won't you all come in?" Sayu suggested.

"Thank you, Sayu-sama," Dei said, smiling. Sakura mumbled something and Dei elbowed her in the stomach, still smiling. Sakura glared at her while holding her stomach in pain.

"Come on, girls," Deidara said, ushering them into the hotel room.

"Um…Dad, may I speak with you?" Sakura asked, shyly. He nodded and they went into the hall while Sayu talked to Deidara and Ino.

"Do you need something?" Sasori asked.

"Dad, I'm sorry so much for drinking! It won't happen again! I promise!" Sakura blurted.

"I forgive you. I wish you'd actually do this without me having to resort to ignoring you," Sasori said.

"You did that just so I'd stop drinking?" Sakura asked.

"It's called tough love," Sasori replied. "Come on. I haven't officially introduced you to my girlfriend," Sasori said putting an arm around his daughter and walking back into the hotel room. "Sayu."

"Yes, Sasori-kun?" Sayu asked.

"This is my angel, Sakura," Sasori said, putting his head on top of Sakura's. Sakura waved.

"Oh, hi! I'm Sayu, Sasori-kun's girlfriend…as you can tell," Sayu said smiling. Sakura smiled back. She seemed nice. Sakura went and sat in one of the hard wooden hotel room chairs and flinched, reminded of her piercing. Sasori caught the flinch but decided to ask her about it later, when they were alone.

"So…when are you two planning on getting married?" Sakura asked, smirked. Her father coughed. Sayu smiled a warm smile.

"Actually we were just talking about that before you came here," Sayu said and Sakura's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Sakura, how would you like to go to Hawaii and be our witness when we get married?" Sasori asked. Sakura's expression lit up.

"Really? But won't you be on a honeymoon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but we'll get you your own room and give you some money. You could go down to the beach and hook up?" Sasori offered. She blushed.

"I'd love to!" Sakura cheered after her blushing fest.

"How come I don't get to come?!" Dei exclaimed.

"Dei!" Deidara growled out and she glared at him.

"You can if you'd like but you'll share a room and money with Sakura," Sasori said and Dei sad a short 'yes' while putting her hand into a fist and pulling it to herself.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama!" Dei said, happily. He nodded.

"Ah! I have to get going! I told my mother I'd have tea with her," Sayu exclaimed as she looked at her watch. She kissed Sasori on the cheek and ran out of the hotel room.

"Should we get going, un?" Deidara asked.

"You take Dei back. I need a word with my daughter," Sasori said. Deidara nodded and led Dei out of the hotel.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"When you sat down you flinched. Is something wrong?" Sasori asked and she looked down. She was going to be in so much trouble…

"Promise you won't be mad or do anything rash?" Sakura asked. He sighed.

"Promise," Sasori agreed.

"I…sort of…got a…clit piercing," Sakura said, whispering the last two words. His eyes widened.

"Sakura, explain yourself," Sasori demanded, trying to keep calm.

"I was…drunk," Sakura replied and he sighed.

"Before you came to live with me?" Sasori asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Fine. It's coming out though and either you take it out or I will," Sasori said.

"But-!"

"No buts. It's hurting you and it's totally un-lady like," Sasori lectured. Sakura sighed and went to the bathroom. She tried to take it out but couldn't even find the back.

"Daddy! I can't find the back!" Sakura whined.

"Then come out here!" Sasori yelled. Boy was this embarrassing…No one was ever going to find out…or there'd be hell to pay. No one wants their father to take out a clit ring…of course no girl should _get_ a clit ring in the first place. Sakura walked out to the hotel room.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Get on the bed," Sasori commanded. Sakura did as told. She felt his gaze at the ring and felt VERY weird! She heard him sigh. "Sakura, the skin closed over the ring," Sasori said. She didn't know what that meant.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"And I'll have to rip it out," Sasori said. She started to rapidly shake her head. "It's infected," he threw in. She still shook her head.

"But…but the clit is a very sensitive part of the body!" Sakura argued.

"Well it's coming out and you have no choice in the matter," Sasori said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm your father and I said so," Sasori said as he touched the ring. She flinched. "One…two…three!" Sasori said as he pulled it out. She screamed bloody murder. "Sakura, calm down. It's done," Sasori whispered to her as he threw her clothes at her. She struggled to get them on with the pain and the fact that he just damaged her clit! She was whimpering and crying while getting dressed. Once dressed she curled up on the bed and cried some more.

"That hurt," Sakura mumbled. She felt a hand on her back. He started to rub her back in a soothing fatherly manner, trying to calm her. It was sort of helping.

"How's the pain?" Sasori asked.

"Not as bad," Sakura mumbled.

"Come. You can sleep at home," Sasori said and she started to whine but he instantly stopped it. He picked her up and left through the window.

* * *

Once back to the base, he went to her room and laid her down. She was still awake but very tired. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. Then he started to give her a back massage until she fell asleep…

And so they had many father-daughter problems after that. Normal ones though. She never drank again…except after her twenty-first birthday only on Super Bowl nights with the guys. And she'd only have one beer!

The other girls and she became the best of friends…and delinquents…at least that's what Hidan called them. They'd get into a lot of trouble but had fun and were still on their father's good sides…if criminals have one.

**FIN**

* * *

I think that's a good place to stop it! Hope you all liked it! Love you all and especially love your reviews! Kisses 


End file.
